


How To Keep Me

by YukiYagari



Category: Ash vs Evil Dead (TV)
Genre: Chapter 2 is pure filth my friends, Demons, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Dysfunctional Demon Duo, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Orgasm Control
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-03
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 18:33:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 32,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8457661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YukiYagari/pseuds/YukiYagari
Summary: There was always a price to pay. Contracts between their kind were sacrosanct…as much as they could be. The repercussions of the deal she’d made with Baal were unexpected. He didn’t inspire wanton lust in women without reason. It was natural then, that Ruby could only find carnal pleasure with him. She just wished her desires wouldn’t creep up while Baal stood there furious with her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! As you can see…I did another thing. I don’t know how its happened, but I’ve come to ship Baal and Ruby hard. They are horribly dysfunctional as a couple, but considering they’re both demonic entities, I think it’s perfect! I tried really hard to not come up with a story line that involves smut, but as you can see, I failed. However, I do like my smut to be interesting, and I’m hoping the premise of this story is. Naturally, it’s a take off of their interaction in “Confinement”. Which was so beautiful. Because even when Ruby is trying to stop him, Baal just makes her melt, and he knows he’s got her wrapped around his finger. Aaahh! I can’t help but love these two! So while I’m waiting for more interactions between them, I came up with this. I think it’ll be a multiple chapter fic. And if you guys have any comments or requests, let me know! Thanks guys! Until next time!

     It had become evident to Ruby very early on that Baal was possessive by his very nature. She had never expected him to be any other way, but despite her connection to the darkness…she’d never imagined he would be so keen to dominate every aspect of her existence. His pursuit of her had been relentless though appallingly effective. Every word he’d uttered, every touch he had given her, every look, every laugh, every smile had all been perfectly crafted to break down her walls. So when she’d told him her secrets, when she’d let him peek into the side of her that desperately wanted hope, he’d known exactly what web to weave. 

     Their deal was simple…too simple. She berated herself for not seeing it over and over again. But she had been so young and he…so very good at his game of seduction. He was a good lover. An _impeccable_ lover. He had taken her to heights she’d never known, and she had been eager to learn from him. 

     Though there was demon coursing through her veins, she had never been eager to fall into the bed of just any man who crossed her path. Somehow…despite her initial vehement refusal, she had grown to only want _him_. He couldn’t stay in the mortal world for long, however, not without the powers of the Necronomicon to summon him properly. He couldn’t possess her for she was half demon and impervious to such attempts. So after their repeated coupling had ensured that her end of the bargain had been fulfilled, providing him viable offspring, he had left her. And for so many years, she’d been _miserable_. 

     At first, she told herself she missed his company. She missed that he was always willing to listen. But of course he was. He was waiting for an _opportunity_ to spill past her lips. Still, she missed him all the same. It took many years until Ruby truly realized it. Until she gathered just how _much_ power he had over her. Yes there was that ever-constant longing for him when she saw a couple together in a local diner. There was that undeniable pang of loneliness. Yet despite the fact that multiple men entreated her to bed them—an offer she always refused—she wondered if it was really something as innocent as her ‘saving herself’ for him. Overly sentimental as it was, Ruby had held the belief for years that she was simply waiting for Baal to return to her and nothing more. It made sense to her why she didn’t long for any romantic attachments with others. But she couldn’t so easily explain why she never felt…arousal. Many _many_ good-looking men had approached her. She consciously recognized how attractive they were, but never once did her heart flutter or sex ache. She had spent so long searching for Ash Williams determined to rip her book out of his dead hands that casual liaisons seemed…tacky. 

     Lust and desire seemed so foreign to her now that she was getting older. As if she couldn’t recall what they felt like or how to tap into those sensations. So Ruby had begun experimenting. She may not have found herself attracted to others, but that didn’t mean she had no interest in pleasure. Once she became aware of its loss, she was bound and determined to experience it once more. So what better way to satiate a need than to do so herself? She used her hands, she used toys, even videos, but the most arousing thing she had at her disposal were her thoughts of him. She’d shiver at the memory of his hands roaming her skin, his claw sometimes elongating to add a touch of fear to her desire. A sigh escaped her lips as she remembered the way he’d kiss his way down her body. She couldn’t help the way her brow furrowed and her mouth fell open as she desperately wished the fingers working her sex were his. She felt close to him in those moments, but it was never enough. With her back arched, her nipples peaked, and her center tightening around her fingers, she always wished that the fire licking her core would be enough this time. She would ride the waves of euphoria, felt the delicious burning between her legs slowly build to an aching tension ready to snap when— 

     Nothing. It always ended in **_nothing_**. 

     As soon as she reached the brink of her orgasm, the pleasure stopped and rapidly faded away as if she hadn’t been touching herself at all. More often it resulted in her cursing and hiding frustrated tears into the nearest pillow. She resigned herself to the suspicion she’d had all along. This non-orgasmic state she found herself in wasn’t natural. It wasn’t something she could work through on her own; it was more like a mark of ownership being placed upon her. 

     Baal had no fondness for inspiring lust without reason. When they had first lain together, it was to procreate. She knew all too well he used seduction as a tool to his advantage. Sex didn’t seem to be something he participated in just for the fun of it. However…he had seemed to enjoy sex with her very much. And he had quickly become envious and territorial of all those who came near her during their ‘courtship’. She realized finally that this was yet another price she had to pay in return for their deal. Her passion and her pleasure belonged to _him_. If it wasn’t him bringing her to climax, then she wasn’t going to have one at all. There was nothing she could do about it. 

     It certainly had been incentive for her to unleash her children into the world so that he might have a chance of entering the mortal realm. Yet the more she’d witnessed with her children, the more she came to realize… She couldn’t let his plans come to fruition. She cherished this world, as awful as it was. She was fond of people, as kind and cruel as they could be. She couldn’t let him ruin the world because of what humans had done to him centuries ago. As much as she wanted to be with him…she had to stop him before he could even get there. 

     Ending the lives of their children had killed a part of her heart that could never heal. The others didn’t understand, but she had loved those offspring just as any other mother would. It broke her heart to see them turn on her and to so desperately try to reach their father. A secret part of her wished for the exact same thing. She often found herself wondering why she was even bothering attempting to defy him. If given the opportunity, his punishment to mankind would be that much worse because of her actions. She was also well aware he’d never forgive her. Considering her soul was already bound for hell—if she even truly had a soul—she found herself unconcerned about what he’d do to her once she got down there. She only prayed that he wouldn’t appear in this realm. If he came to her…she wouldn’t be able to fight him. The dull ache in her chest when she thought of him told her that much. She also secretly hoped for her never-ending and now ever-growing yearning for him to end. Even now, when she found herself fighting along Ash and his companions, she felt it. The very real threat of Baal entering the human world sent a sinful thrill down her spine. She was well aware of the fact she wouldn’t be able to resist him if he found her, but there was no way to explain it to the others. She steeled her nerves, hoping she’d have the will to send Baal back to hell before it was too late. 

     She’d almost succeeded. She’d been so close. She could feel his presence and warned the others of what was to come. After arming herself the Kandarian dagger…she genuinely thought she might have a chance. Until the one thing she wasn’t counting on blindsided her. 

     Desire of her own volition. Or so she had thought.

     When that female police officer spoke to her so lovingly, touched her so gently, and Ruby felt that tingle settle between her legs… she foolishly believed it was a sign she would soon be free. Either that, or Baal’s domination of her didn’t extend to those of the same sex. The other woman’s lips had been warm and soft, and Ruby melted. She wanted to laugh, nearly delirious with joy that her body was reacting the way it _should_ have with an act of intimacy. She had pounced on the other, fully intent on chasing the warmth spreading through her at the feel of repeated kisses and tender words whispered into her ears. Too lost in her revelry of sensation, Ruby didn’t quite catch just how familiar those murmurs were or how the other woman even new her name.

     A pebble of dread dropped into the pit of her stomach as skin stretched in ways it shouldn’t have. She flinched back, cold fear overcoming the warmth that been overtaking her. How could she have been so stupid? She should have known!! She watched in disillusionment not horror as skin was shed revealing Baal’s blood soaked naked form beneath. Tears gathered in her eyes at the way he screamed at being so exposed in the human world. Sometimes a summoning could be painful for the demon traveling between dimensions. Baal hadn’t been in this realm for some time…he had to acclimate once more. He did so sooner than Ruby hoped. The lights flickered, and Ruby flinched, a wave of panic crashing down on her. But when she laid her eyes on him, he stood in the same spot exquisitely dressed. 

     Of course, he knew how to present himself to her. Dressed in all black, he looked as handsome as ever. And his voice nearly made her go weak in the knees. That was when it hit her like never before, and she almost forgot who she was and why she was resisting running into his outstretched arms. She wanted him so **_badly_**. Her center heated with such a sudden ferocity it scared her. That sweet ache that no one else inspired in her was so intense it actually caused her pain. She resisted the urge to press her legs together to alleviate the blinding emptiness between her legs. She wanted him—his tongue, his fingers, his cock. She was tired of being denied a basic animal right to find release. And he was here now, so what was to stop them? Couldn’t they have each other until the end of days?

     Ruby blinked, attempting to snap herself out of it. The end of days was exactly what he was hoping to bring about, and what she wanted to stop. Gathering the shreds of her strength she raised the dagger and lunged at him. She soon found the playfulness in his cold eyes had left, replaced with nothing but rage. As he stole her breathes with an iron grip on her throat, he took away her only defense, slipping the dagger into the inside of his coat. She couldn’t help the cries she let out as he violently slammed her into the metal gates of the evidence lockup. Regret, pain, and fear swirled together until it wasn’t only the crushing grip on her windpipe that left he unable to breathe. She had always feared him but never so much as in this moment. He wasn’t going to just kill her. She believed every word he said about reducing her world and the people in it to rubble. She could see the hurt in his eyes about what had happened to their children and knew the leers he gave her were a way to cover that up. Her vision blurred with tears she couldn’t shed, as breathless whispers of “I’m sorry” tumbled from her lips. She already knew that begging wouldn’t get her anywhere, but the human in her did so anyway. She couldn’t help it. Just like she couldn’t help that the demon in her was screaming out desperately for him. 

     And through it all…much to her shame…he _knew_. He paused, and his cold eyes searched hers viciously. She clawed at the fingers around her throat to no avail. She wasn’t going anywhere now that she was in his grasp. She tried to move away, only pinning herself against the metal behind her as he drew closer. His movements were slow and deliberate. She had always loved how fluid his movements were, and she couldn’t stop staring at the black hair that she had loved to run her fingers through. Her sex was throbbing and made her stomach hurt with how _ready_ she was for him. She feared she might climax then and there if he continued staring at her like that. 

     She let out an involuntary cry as he brought his right leg between hers. Despite the added height of her high-heels, Baal was still tall enough to almost take her off the ground when he pushed his thigh up against her sex. The grip of her throat relaxed, but the world was still spinning. Liquid fire soaked her undergarments, and she could feel his warmth underneath her despite the layers of clothing. Her hips moved on their own, grinding her center against him much like a dog in heat. The friction and warmth were addictive. She couldn’t bring herself to be ashamed of her actions or the fact he was watching avidly. She vaguely recognized that moans were escaping her lips. She could feel that all too familiar tingle settling inside her, letting her know she was closer now than ever before. Her chest rose and fell rapidly as a lovely flush settled across her cheeks. But she still recognized his words in her blissful delirium.

     “Oh Ruby,” he fairly moaned himself, that silken voice sending a shudder up her spine, “I’ve been neglecting you, haven’t I baby?”

     She wanted to throw out a quip affirming his desertion. Instead, she cried out “Baal please!!”

     The lights flickered as a feral sound of pleasure rumbled in his chest and echoed off the walls. Using a demon’s name was a powerful elixir for their kind. It gave humans power over them, but it showed a sort of affection when demons called each other by name. Not even Baal was immune to the effect his lover calling out his name had on their kind. His eyes drank in her actions, adoration and desire swirling together. His effect on her was only natural, but her heart shamefully fluttered at the knowledge that she could still affect him the same way. That realization sent a pang of arousal to her lower belly, and she could feel herself about to tumble off the edge. Her tightening walls were ready for the tension to snap, and he hadn’t even touched her.

     “Not yet Ruby,” he said, his tone soft yet commanding. Instantly the pleasure began to fade away much like it had before, and it left Ruby shattered.

     “No!!” she protested, hitting his outstretched arm dry sobs escaping her lips. “Baal!”

     He shushed her gently, resting his forehead against hers. She drowned in his gaze, her mind conjuring the image of them kissing instantly. A smile slowly spread across his lips. “Did you really think I’d let you off that easy, Toots? We have a lot to talk about…”

     Her haze of lust was beginning to lift, recognition of his resentment coming back to her. Her shaky breaths hit his chin, and she searched his eyes pleadingly. “Please Baal I…”

     He brought his lips her forehead shushing her, gently whispering, “Don’t worry. We’ll figure it out.”

     Ruby felt safe in his shadow as he blocked out the light of the room. She could smell him, nostalgia running through her. Despite her fear for herself and her temporary allies, she was obscenely content with being in his arms again. A foolish part of her believed everything would be all right, and maybe his wrath wouldn’t be as gruesome as she expected. 

   Until he moved away, letting go of her throat only to hurl her against the metal filing cabinets on the opposite side of the room. He took a deep breath inhaling the sweet musk of her arousal that had filled the room, something that he hadn’t smelled for far too long. 

     Fighting to remain conscious, Ruby tried to focus. She tried to remind herself that he was playing games. Baal was enraged with her and unlikely to ever be forgiving of her betrayal. He’d become the brute he truly was as a punishment for her transgressions. Ruby knew that, but she still couldn’t muster the strength she needed to fight him. Instead, she watched his long legs encased in those sinfully good-looking pants as he sauntered over to her. She subconsciously pressed her legs together at the look in his blue eyes as he knelt before her. She broke inside when he tenderly cupped her cheek, utter adoration shining across her face for him.

     He took that in with animalistic pride, elated that his beloved still yearned for him after all those years. He’d promptly fix his inattention of her needs, as was his duty as her mate. His expression turned hard then, and he slammed Ruby’s head into the wall. It shoved her into unconsciousness, and he unceremoniously hefted her over his shoulder. It would be a nuisance if she tried to resist him, despite how painfully obvious she wanted him. The scent of her lust for him had the front of his pants tightening rapidly.

     He _had_ to deal with the fact that she’d betrayed the sacrosanct nature of their deal. Not showing her the repercussions of her actions would make him look weak to the lesser demons. He had to punish her in order to keep his power. More importantly than that…he _wanted_ to. Her tastes in the bedroom had always been a tad banal for him. Now he finally had a reason to be as cruel to her during sex as he wished. He figured he could spare some time to satiate their needs and commemorate their reunion, before coming back here to finish the fools who believed they could stop him. After all, even if he was furious with her…he had longed to see Ruby just as desperately as she had him…

 

\--Chapter End--


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was always a price to pay. Contracts between their kind were sacrosanct…as much as they could be. The repercussions of the deal she’d made with Baal were unexpected. He didn’t inspire wanton lust in women without reason. It was only natural then, that Ruby could only find carnal pleasure with him. She only wished her desires wouldn’t creep up while Baal stood there furious with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! And here we have it! The second chapter to my Baal and Ruby fic. I have to say, I’ve actually been surprised and honored that people seem to be reading my drivel with these two and enjoying it! But I’m putting all my effort into my writing, so hopefully it’s paying off. In terms of things to keep in mind about this chapter, there are a few. Please remember, I’m utilizing the theory of Baal being a deity of the ancient Syrians before he became a demon. I feel like that part of his history helps explain why he’s such a master seducer in the show. Also, this is a smut story guys, so this chapter is really nothing but filth. And I’m not sorry for it. Now, in terms of Ruby’s characterization in this story... Let’s just say, I’m trying to stick with the effect Baal has on her. The second he touches her, Ruby looks like she’s fallen head over heels for him all over again. Which I think is really interesting, seeing as how she’s afraid of him and detests him when he’s not with her. That being said, I think the dynamic between them is very interesting, and even if it’s unhealthy…I’m not afraid to explore that. I do also want to give you guys a little heads up. I really feel like Ruby deserves a chance at getting Baal back for what he’s about to do. So…anyone interested in a femdom!Ruby fic? Let me know what you think! And if you feel generous, feel free to comment on this fic as well. One more chapter after this one guys. And as always, I do proofread my work, but I apologize of any errors I’ve missed. Thanks for reading! Until next time!!

     The first thing that came to her was the dull pounding in her temple. As awareness washed over her, the pain traveled from the side to the base of her skull before settling between her eyes. She swallowed slowly before letting her eyes open. The room wasn’t nearly as bright as she’d feared, and she could smell a faint amount of smoke. She took in her surroundings, ever so carefully moving her aching head from side to side. This wasn’t the Police Station. It looked like…she ran her hands over the cream colored sheets beneath her. She was on a bed. A bedroom?

     She furrowed her brow in confusion, attempting to rise from the soft support beneath her. The world began to spin, and Ruby paused. Sitting upright, she closed her eyes waiting for the sensation of the world falling from beneath her feet to fade. Eventually the world shifted back to its rightful place, and she could open her eyes again.

     Her chest tightened as she observed the room in more detail. The candles burning on the floor were blood red, while scarlet paint marked the walls with pentagrams and Latin phrases. It hung in the air like a mist, the lingering energy of occult practices. Her heartbeat quickened before it nearly burst out of her chest. When she turned around, Baal was standing at the window on the opposite side of the room. His back was facing her as he stared outside. Ruby pushed herself off of the bed, backing away from him. His posture didn’t betray ager, and she couldn’t sense it coming from him. But that wasn’t to say he’d think twice about lashing out at her. She searched the room for signs of anything that may help her. There was no sign of the dagger—not that she really expected there would be. Besides…he was a demon in a place of satanic rituals. He was already stronger than her, but in this place she didn’t have much of a chance. She looked at the door then at him. She considered the possibility of running. But she knew Baal liked the chase. She didn’t want to give him the satisfaction. Ruby also considered how she still wasn’t all too steady on her feet yet. Frozen in a moment of pure uncertainty, Ruby’s breath caught in her throat as Baal inhaled deeply.

     “A bunch of teenagers in an old house trying to summon a demon,” he said in reference to the room. Ruby let out a sigh and blinked slowly. The silken sound of his voice made the pain in her head ebb away. “You should have seen the looks on their faces when one actually showed up. One of them pissed himself.” Baal chuckled softly before growling. “Filthy rats…” He remained quiet for a moment, and Ruby found the silence to be more unsettling than his words. He continued to look out the window, not sparing her a glance. “Look at what you lot have done to this place. I liked it better before. People were so stupid…so eager to believe. That much easier to condemn. Now…”

     He shook his head, black hair shifting slightly with the action. And once again, Ruby found herself wanting to run her fingers through it. She gulped nervously. Desire was slowly starting to run through her. It warmed her skin and caressed her gently as she stood there taking him in. She drew in a slow breath. She couldn’t let him know. And even if he did figure it out, she couldn’t give in. Not this time, no matter how badly her body called out for him. The panic in her chest was slowly being replaced by yearning. She clenched her fists by her side, and fought valiantly to remember why she was resisting him. The world that he’d relished was gone. Time had passed, beliefs, and people had changed. There was no escaping that, but she didn’t think it was reason enough for him to destroy everything. She thought of her allies at the Police Station. She thought about their good qualities, solidifying the want to protect them in her mind. But as Ruby continued to stare at Baal’s back…the more insurmountable it was. The thought of killing him…of banishing him back to hell…it broke her heart. Just thinking about that course of action made her grieve his loss. She knew she couldn’t have him stay in this world, but she didn’t want to be without him. Again. Her eyes stung with moisture, and her throat burned. Frustration, love, and resentment churned together leaving her motionless.

     He could smell the salt of her tears in the air, and Baal swallowed thickly. Yes, he craved Ruby’s fear and submission. But he didn’t enjoy seeing his mate cry. “I’m sorry for what I said,” he said evenly. He stared at her reflection in the pane of glass before him. “I’ll think you’re beautiful when you’re on your deathbed. Nothing you do will change that.”

     Ruby closed her eyes, moisture slipping down her cheeks as she shook her head. He showed such genuine devotion… that was what made her fall in love with him. That was what made her heart ache at the thought of not being with him. But he was a demon, and he was good at lying and seducing. She knew it wasn’t real, but she couldn’t shake the hope that it was. She wiped her cheeks, and said nothing lest she fall right into his hands again. He watched her reactions in the reflection, and he rather enjoyed how she tried to steel herself against him.

     “You changed your hair,” he commented lightly. “Looks good. I like it. Why those colors though?” Last time he had seen her, Ruby had auburn hair. He liked it both ways…though the daring pastel pink confused him. Ruby cleared her throat at his question, hurling her own barb at him though he’d just apologized.

     “I wanted to make it harder for you to find me,” she said, proud of the strength in her voice. A strength she didn’t feel.

     Baal inhaled and straightened himself up from leaning on the windowsill. He visibly prickled at her comment, stirring into motion. He turned around to face her. The moment she saw his face, the second he laid his eyes on her, the previous warmth that traversed her skin returned. Arousal traveled to her lower belly, her center heating at his gaze. She broke out into gooseflesh beneath her silken white shirt and leather jacket. She stepped away from him, trying to fight her want. If he was able to sense it this time, he wasn’t showing it. Instead, he glowered at her balefully. And she couldn’t help but stare at the skin of his chest that was exposed with the open buttons of his shirt. She wanted to lick and bite at it. She settled her gaze to the side, unable to stop her lustful musings while looking upon him.

     “At least tell me why,” he demanded.

     She snapped her gaze back to him. “What?”

     “Tell me why you murdered our children,” he said, his voice roughening with anger. “Were they defective? Were they born wrong?”

     She didn’t miss the raw emotion in his voice, as if he was searching for any forgivable reason for her to have ended the lives of their offspring. She shook her head, and her expression remained neutral. “They were perfect.”

     He crossed his arms over his chest, and she could see his knuckles were white. He slowly ground out, ”Then why did you kill them?”

     His fury was palpable, and it terrified her to very bottom of her soul. With a terrified sweat breaking over her skin, she boldly and thoughtlessly cried out, “Because they were trying to bring you here!!”

     Her next few breaths were shaky, and she trembled before him. Baal’s dark brows knit, and what looked like genuine hurt flooded his blue eyes. “You killed our children because you didn’t want to see me again?” he asked incredulously. “Ruby,” he said, his tone louder and stronger than before, “You’re contradicting yourself. I don’t understand what you’re playing at. You’re _mine_. You _chose_ me—“

     “ _I never chose you!!_ ” she screamed at him. Why was everyone always acting like she’d chosen him?! She’d never stood a chance at resisting his seduction. No matter how fiercely she’d tried to push him away, he always worked his way into her mind and heart. And he was certainly one to talk. What game was _Baal_ playing at? She stared at him, fresh tears of anger blurring her gaze. Was he beginning to believe his own lies and delusions? Or was this just another trick to get her to stay by his side? She was so tired of him toying with her, so tired of not being able to understand what was real with him and what wasn’t. “You may have picked me as your broodmare,” she spat, “But I never picked you!!”

     Baal grit his teeth so hard, his jaw ached. His claw elongated with unbridled rage and ripped into the skin of his palm. His rage seeped into the air, tingeing the atmosphere around them with vehemence. The candles flickered though they did not extinguish. And the room seemed darker as his hurt affected the space around them. She hadn’t chosen him? Didn’t she know their young wouldn’t have survived the birthing process if there hadn’t been desire in both parents? Demons couldn’t mate with humans or each other. But because Ruby was somewhere in-between, she was unique. She was the only one who would have been able to give him children. And she _had_ chosen to lay with him. She’d chosen to search out the Necronomicon to birth them. Of course he’d pursued her relentlessly! He wasn’t about to give up on this chance to have his wrath spread all over the world. And he wasn’t about to let Ruby who was so…perfect out of grasp.

     His hurt made him snap, and he stalked over to her. Ruby flinched with every harsh clack of his shoes on the wooden floor, but she refused to back down. His long strides closed the gap between them rapidly. He stood before her, and then leaned down so his face was at the same height as hers. “You don’t want me?” he whispered, his own breathing quickening. Her scent enveloped him, and the sweetness made his eyes search her face. He enjoyed the cold stare she gave him just as much as he hated it. “Then tell me to go,” he demanded.

     Ruby’s expression softened as confusion took hold. “What?”

     “If you don’t want me, then tell me to go,” he repeated sternly. “You know my name Ruby! That gives the human in you power over me, don’t you remember? You may not be able to exorcise me, but you can banish me with your rejection.” His voice grew louder as he challenged her. Her shifting expression fueled his insistence. The strength was dying in her gaze, her eyes wide and panicked. “If you tell me to go, then I’ll leave!”

     His chest heaved, much to his surprise. He’d always been fond of Ruby, she was undeniably a favorite of his, but he…he was stunned with himself. He didn’t think her refusal of him would cause such a dull ache in his chest. He didn’t think it would make temper flare. He was angry, and he was hurt about their children. He still desperately wanted to make her pay for what she’d done to them. She didn’t have the right to cut them down. She was their mother! His reaction to the loss of their young was expected—justified even. But he wasn’t prepared for the churning in his stomach at her telling him she didn’t want to see him. He wasn’t comfortable with how just how much he wanted her to adore him, even if the line between genuine and manipulation was blurred for them both. He knew how he’d grown to feel about Ruby. At first, she’d been a necessity, a prize. Until somewhere along the way, he truly wanted her to remain by his side. He waited with baited breath, his jaw tense, for her response.

     It felt like the air had been stolen from her lungs, and no matter how hard Ruby’s chest heaved, she couldn’t get it back. She opened and closed her mouth, fighting with everything she had to force the words passed her lips. Her shoulders trembled, as her eyes fell closed. She shook her head ever so slightly. She couldn’t do it. This was the only chance she would ever truly have to escape Baal and his power over her. But after all these years…the horror of seeing him was better than the pain of _not_ seeing him. She had missed him too much for too long to have to face being without him. She knew that staying would be nothing but agony for her. After all, she had betrayed him. But if he was busy focusing his wrath on her, then it was okay. She blinked slowly as she took in every inch of him…maybe the part of her that loved him wanted to own his attention just as he wanted to own her very soul. Through her heartache, there was still her desire for him. He was so close she could feel his breath on her face again, and his blue eyes burned her.

     Ruby made her choice as she grabbed his lapels and firmly pressed her lips to his. He remained still long enough for a wave of panic to spread over her, before his arms snaked around her and pulled her body against his. She gasped, and his tongue slid into her mouth. She instantly moaned at the taste of him. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and finally buried her fingers in his dark tresses.

     Baal released a noise of his own as he held Ruby. There was a relieved pressure in his chest as she kissed him. Her response had been clear, and it swept an instinctual wave of victory through him. He had always considered her his mate, but to have her undeniably decide to be his sent a thrill down his spine. …It made him happy…or as close to that sentiment as his kind could reach. He slid his tongue against Ruby’s relishing the taste of her. Something akin to a sigh escaped his nose at the feel of her fingers in his hair. He ran his hands over the curves of her body, and he growled when she leaned into his touch. Eventually, one hand snaked into her hair. It may have been a different color, but it was still obscenely soft.

     Ruby kissed him hungrily, the same fire she’d felt at the Police Station overcoming her. She wished Baal’s hands were running over her bare skin and not her clothes. As he cupped her breast, her nipples peaked within her bra. And she wished her nether lips were receiving the same attentions as those of her mouth. Her folds were puffy and moist and neglected. She whimpered into his mouth, praying that now finally he’d let her have a release. She didn’t want it at the hands of anyone else but him.

     He could smell her arousal, and it made his cock harden rapidly. The desperation that seeped from her fed into his sadistic nature. He wanted to punish her just like he wanted to take her, so he wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to do both. They needed this. When two demons coupled, they became unable to find arousal or release with anyone else. Despite everything, demons were remarkably faithful to one another. And in days long since passed, Baal had been a consort. He knew how to please and be faithful to one woman. Now as a demon, Ruby was that woman.

     He suddenly pulled his mouth away from hers, and Ruby panted. Her lips were red and flushed. He smirked knowing full well another set of lips would be feeling the same. The hand in her hair pulled her head back, and he worked his kisses and harsh nips down her throat. He was determined to leave quite a few marks on that flawless expanse of skin. Ruby licked her lips, chasing the taste of him. His tug on her hair made her undergarments dampen once more. Barely contained noises played behind her lips, and her knees nearly gave out when he began to grind his cock against her. She could feel he was already fully hard for her, and it made her sex ache that much more. She clung to him desperately as her need licked at her like fire.

     As his teeth nipped at her, she spoke softly, “Baal, please…! I…I want you.” She met his eyes when he pulled back from her throat and released his grip on her hair. His fingers skimmed over her cheek, and she pressed a quick kiss to his lips. “I do want you…” she whispered, glad that he was able to support her weight. The growing softness in his usually cold eyes left her helpless. “And I’m ready. You know that!” she said, feverishly. “So please…”

     She kissed him again, entreating him to take her and make her his once more. His eyes lost their gentleness as a spark of lust overtook them. He chuckled deep in his throat, and it made Ruby shiver. She cried out as his right hand cupped her sex through her leather pants. Her legs closed around that hand trying to pin it there, as she rested her forehead against his chest. “You’re already soaking wet Ruby,” he taunted, a grin showing off white teeth. “You really want me to fuck that pretty little pussy of yours?”

     “Yes,” she nearly sobbed. “Baal..!”

     He moved his hand away much to her verbal displeasure. He pushed his tongue into her mouth as he cupped a breast, running his thumb over her clothed nipple. He paused their kiss, brushing his lips against hers as he spoke. “Do you want me to make love to you?”

     Her heart beat painfully in her chest at those words. Because they had made love before. He’d acted like there was love on his side, and Ruby couldn’t deny the part of her who held those feelings for him. She caressed his cheek in turn and nodded. “Yes,” she whispered. “Do anything you want but…don’t…” She broke her eye contact with him, but was forced to reconnect it when he titled her chin up. Ruby knew she was condemning herself, but she had resigned herself long ago to the fact that salvation was never an option for her. “Please don’t leave me…”

     She saw his adams-apple bob as he swallowed thickly in response to that request, and for a moment she thought he must feel trapped by her saying that. She opened her mouth to take back her request, when he kissed her once more. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her close. It was different from the hurried passion that had enveloped them moments before. Every movement was slower and more tender. His grasp was securing but not restricting. The way his tongue slid against hers tantalized her but did not aim to gain control of her. The sounds emanating from the bottom of his throat sounded more like a man and less like an animal. It made Ruby want to cry, but it made her want him—all of him, his anger, his lust, his love—that much more.

     “I’m not going anywhere Ruby,” he assured her when he allowed her a moment to breathe.

     She nodded slightly, leaning up to press her lips across his face. Her butterfly kisses felt like pleas, and he shushed her gently. He’d always planned on remaining with her regardless of whether she wanted him to or not. Of course, her consent was desirable but she didn’t have to ask.

     He tugged at her bottom lip with his teeth as he moved his hands under her leather jacket. She let go of him as he peeled it from her shoulders, his hands running down her arms. Everywhere he touched tingled, and it made her tremble in anticipation. He moved his lips to her throat as his hands moved up her sides. She grasped onto his upper arms, hoping that he could ground her against the need clouding her mind. He settled his hands on her hips and started guiding her to the bed. She had to take small steps backwards, worried her legs would give out or she’d trip. Eventually, he paused their slow movement and moved to look at her.

     “Lie down.”

     It wasn’t a request, and the control in his voice made a pang of arousal bloom in her lower belly. With a shaky breath, she gave a quick nod and sat down on the side of the bed. She moved so her feet were off the floor ever so slightly. Uneasiness crept in as she laid down on her back. She stared up at him eager for more. Baal was tall, but he seemed to tower over her like this. He’d always been so handsome, and to see his eyes raking over her form like a physical touch made Ruby’s hips squirm. Her eyes settled on the prominent tent in the front of his pants, and she took her bottom lip between her teeth. He smiled at the blatant want in her eyes for his cock, but she wasn’t going to be getting that quite yet. He bent over slightly, running his hands down her thighs. He could feel every twitch, and he moved to her right calf. He lifted her leg as he straightened to his full height. He deftly took off her high-heeled boot and pressed a kiss to her bare ankle.

     “Unbutton your shirt, baby,” he murmured as he repeated the same action with her left leg.

     Ruby’s hands shook in a way that annoyed her as she undid the buttons of her blouse. It was a temporary and partial relief to be removing some of her clothing, but she wanted him _now_. She didn’t want him to keep teasing! She instinctually reached out for him as he placed a knee up on the bed and rested his weight on his hands, looming above her. He kissed her chastely before letting his gaze wander her form. She stilled when his eyes met hers.

      “We can go all night Ruby, but I have rules and you’re going to follow them.” She swallowed nervously before nodding quickly. She shouldn’t have been surprised that he was going to let his dominant nature take over. Especially, when he was still fuming beneath his lust. “Most important rule is, you don’t cum unless you ask me. Understand?”

     She let out a mix of a sob and moan and brought a hand to her hair. She instantly hated that rule. It had been so long, why was he so intent on making them both wait?! Resisting the urge to act like a child not getting their way, she resigned herself to his instruction and nodded her head. “Fine,” she groaned miserably.

     “Good girl,” he praised her with a kiss to the tip of her nose. “Now lift your hips up.”

     She raised her pelvis off the bed as best she could, and his hands instantly went to the button and zipper of her leather pants. He moved off the bed, and dragged her pants down. The relief of being free from the restricting clothing was instant as Ruby happily watched them fall to the floor. Her brow furrowed however, as Baal didn’t get back on the bed with her. Instead, he dropped to his knees, kneeling on the wooden floor. She felt the fabric of his jacket before his fingers began to run over her silken skin. She let her head fall to the side and sighed. Pleasure thrummed through her as the cool air and his warm rough fingertips traveled over her. He leaned down, and Ruby opened eyes she hadn’t realized she’d closed when his lips began to traverse her skin. Jolts of pleasure settled between her legs with each kiss placed upon her thighs. His hands moved from her thighs, to her hips, up her now bare sides, to her chest. He could feel every involuntary twitch Ruby gave, and Baal loved how she was subconsciously moving her body to expose more of herself to him. He could smell her arousal, more potent and decadent than before. It made his head spin and his cock ache.

     He moved his right hand between the valley of her breasts and extended his claw. Every muscle stiffened as Ruby watched that claw draw closer. She had always been well aware of the harm it could cause her, but she was no longer immortal. If Baal wanted to, he could kill her with it now. Her heart raced even if her chest stilled. She was too afraid to breathe. Baal bit back a smirk at the sight of her fear mixing with arousal. It was a powerful mixture for him. He hooked his claw beneath the strip of fabric connecting the cups of Ruby’s bra and pulled. The serrated edge of his claw deftly split the fabric in two, rendering that article of clothing useless. Ruby gasped at the soft sound of ripping fabric. Ruby took in a few deep breaths of relief that it had been her bra and not her skin that Baal had cut. She watched as his claw retracted, and he shifted slightly.

     He leaned his weight on her thighs, letting his hands push the cups of her bra away and taking her breasts into his palms. She didn’t know what part of her body to push towards him first. Between her legs was pulsing with a need for attention, but she loved feeling his hands on her breasts. He pinched her hardened nipples, a moan escaping from Ruby’s lips as her hips involuntarily bucked. He chuckled, and the sound made Ruby knit her brow as unadulterated want consumed her. He continued to slowly work her nipples between his fingers until they softened beneath his touch, and he ran the pads of his thumbs over them gently. The rough and tender touches went straight to her center, her folds unbearably swollen.

     While Baal quite enjoyed Ruby’s bosom, the increasing waves of arousal didn’t permit him to play with them long. He raked his short fingernails back down to her hips, fervently kissing her toned stomach. He then moved lower, and he simply couldn’t help himself. He pressed his nose against Ruby’s mound, only a layer of fabric separating them. He inhaled deeply, letting her sent wash over him and drive him into a near drunken stupor. A low uncontrollable sound escaped, and he resisted the urge to palm his member through his pants. He caught Ruby’s eyes as his tongue snuck out and ran along the dampened cloth of her panties. He was allowed a hint of her taste, but it wasn’t nearly enough to satisfy him. Ruby panted at the pressure of his nose against her, and she fought the urge to start grinding against his face.

     “Baal…” she cried out softly, his name a plea for more.

     “I know, baby,” he murmured.

     He elongated his claw once more, moving it beneath the hemline of Ruby’s panties. He cut one side of her under garments, then the other. He didn’t miss the tension in her muscles when his claw was visible, and he decided to utilize that fear later on. At the moment, he retracted it and grabbed the ruined fabric of her undergarments. With a harsh yank, he removed them from her hips, throwing them to the floor. He placed his hands on her inner thighs, and guided her legs apart so he could settle between them. Ruby keened at being so passionately divested of her remaining clothing. She eagerly opened her legs for him; shivering at the air hitting her heated center and at the hungry look her gave her. He moved his arms under her thighs as he settled himself between her legs. His face drew closer to her sex, and Ruby nearly arched her back at his soft breaths hitting her folds. His blue gaze fixed on hers, and he remained still for a long moment.

     “I don’t care what you do or say Ruby. But you cum when I let you.” His gaze was dark and demanding, and Ruby knew disobeying him any further would land her in a worse position than this. She nodded her head, hesitantly reaching her hands down to where his were resting on her thighs. She was thankful he let her tangle her fingers with his as best she could. She needed something to hold on to, even if holding onto him was the wrong thing to do.

     He grinned at her, the darkest part of him pleased with her submission. He then moved his gaze to her center. She really did have such a pretty pussy. He loved seeing her nether lips flushed a dark pink, the involuntary twitches of her waiting opening, he even loved how her clitoris was protruding from it’s little covering. And his mouth nearly watered with how she was thoroughly coated in her own juices. He bent his head down and let his tongue drag soundly from her opening to her small nub. Ruby cried out and arched her back at his hot wet tongue tracing over her. She was already burning up, but the contact scalded her. Still she wanted more. Her hips canted upwards as he moved, trying to keep them joined as long as she could.

     Baal bent down for another slow lick, letting her taste wash over his tongue. Ruby truly was beautiful. Though she’d mothered his children, she hadn’t actually carried them. Therefore her body had certainly aged over the years, but had not suffered the after affects of bearing children. She was still stunning to him. Every part of her he’d relished when she’d been young was still adored. He wanted to keep lapping at her, make her drip even more for him and drink it down for the whole night. It made his gut tighten with lust, and his hips gave an involuntary twitch of their own at the sounds she made. He was achingly hard, but he valiantly ignored it for the time being.

     Ruby parted her legs even further, inching herself closer to him. It was wondrous to finally have him touching her, but she wanted him inside. Or at least to pay attention to that throbbing little nub. “Come on…” she whispered between clenched teeth.

     Baal hummed contemplatively. “You haven’t forgotten already, have you Ruby?” he asked, his voice both silken and rough at the same time, and it made Ruby’s inner walls clench. “I say ‘if’…”

     Lick.

     “I say ‘when’…”

     Lick.

     “I say ‘how much’…” he gave her a final lingering lick, his words ending in a lust-ridden growl. He moved away from her folds and gently bit down on her inner thigh. His stare bored into her when she looked down at him, and he smiled softly. “But I’ve always been willing to bend for you…One of my many flaws.”

     Ruby thought for an instant that she felt him give her fingers a gentle squeeze. Unsure of whether he actually had or not, she squeezed his. She felt a soft ache in her chest, and her gaze turned loving without her realizing. But it had always been true, deep down. The part of her that feared him also had grown to love him. “Hurry up…” she whispered breathlessly, not even sure if he’d hear her. “I want you…”

     His eyes flicked up and met hers for a long moment, and he contemplated just how content it made him to hear that. Despite his very obvious soft spot for Ruby, he instinctively craved her fear, her resentment, and her contempt. But to have her desire, to have her adoration…that pleased him in a way he could hardly remember experiencing. His eyes fell to half-mast as she tentatively reached her fingers out and began to run them through his hair. Her touch was soft and gentle, like many things about her. And he openly leaned into her touch. Ruby gave a small smile as Baal eagerly accepted an action that had been plaguing her since she’d laid eyes on him that night. She loved his hair, and in this position she wanted to grab onto it and play with it even more. Though she didn’t forget that unless she wanted her pussy bitten, she better not pull on it too hard.

     Ruby’s desire fueled Baal on, and he leaned down once more. This time, he focused on that expectant hole of hers. He dragged his tongue across her opening, before pushing it inside her as far as he could. He drowned in her taste, succulent and sweet. His slowly fogging thought process likened her to a forbidden fruit, and all things considered, the comparison nearly made him chuckle. He curled his tongue upward finding that spot of spongy tissue.

     Ruby bucked her hips as Baal—attempted—to fill that painful emptiness inside her. She pushed her pelvis towards him, hoping to drive him deeper inside. It was useless since it was only his tongue, but when it came to the ache in her lower belly, Ruby couldn’t think anymore. She could only feel, and crave, and instinctually seek out a pleasure that was her very right. She moaned as his tongue focused on her spot, her toes curling.

     Baal was torn between tightening his hold on her and reaching a hand down to unzip his pants. With Ruby’s taste washing over him, and the tight heat of her passage drawing him in, he’d didn’t know if he’d have the patience to keep delaying their coupling. Still, watching her moan, writhe, and try to pull in him was such an arousing sight he didn’t dare miss out on it. He decided to tighten his hold on her thighs as he titled his head. He began to rub his nose against her clit, though the penance for that action was that his tongue couldn’t remain as deep inside her. He could feel her tensing, and the pleasure made Ruby forget to breathe for a moment. When she gasped in a breath, she wanted to scream out. She couldn’t manage that either, for the tightening in her center stole her words. He was too good at teasing her, and it had been far too long. Ruby wasn’t above begging, not this time. Her soft words made him moan loudly, unable to contain himself. His unbridled voice sent a pang of want to Ruby’s center, and she thought she might slip over the edge.

       “Please, Baal. I wanna cum, please let me,” she moaned out.

     His lips brushed against her as he spoke. “You’re really want to cum?” he asked, all visible signs of affection for her gone. Now there was nothing but a teasing and dictating air about him. It excited Ruby just as much as it frightened her. He gave the briefest lick to her swollen clit, murmuring, “Is it already aching?”

     She nodded miserably, moving her hips towards him, entreating him to keep going.

     “What do you say Ruby?” he asked silkily. He raised his brows, his eyes callous, as he awaited her answer.

     Ruby felt her face heat. With Baal not using his mouth on her anymore, and staring at her expectantly, it became much more humiliating than it would have been in a moment of passion. She swallowed thickly, blurting it out before the words could stick to her throat.

     “Can I please cum?” she asked him hurriedly. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, unsure of what he’d do or say.

     He blinked languidly and smiled at her. “That’s it,” he praised her, “Ask me just like that, and we’ll see.”

     Ruby’s brow furrowed at his unclear response, but her mouth parted with a gasp once he resumed his attentions to her sex. The stimulation brought her arousal crashing back down on her, the previous hesitation she’d felt vanishing. That sweet ache was slowly building, and she held the hope that he might let her climax so long as she followed his rules. She ran her fingers through his hair once more, before her other hand reached up and began to rub one of her nipples. That extra bit of stimulation went straight to her clit, which was being sparingly given attention to by his nose. She wished his tongue would move from her opening to her clit, but she knew if he did that…she might climax regardless of his control over her pleasure. Her mind hazy, and her body thrumming, Ruby asked again without a second thought. “Can I please cum Baal?”

     He withdrew instantly.

     “ _No_ ,” he said roughly.

     There was a slight scowl on his face, and he released one of her thighs only to bring his hand against that same leg with a smack. A short scream tore out of Ruby’s throat before she could control it. Despite her being frightened as he’d gone to hit her, despite the slight pain of the smack itself, it was the sudden harsh sting that made her cry out. She raised herself on her elbows, looking at her leg. There was a significant cut marring her creamy skin, the fresh slash reddening as blood seeped. She looked at him, but he only brought his lips to the cut, running is tongue along it. She hissed and her leg jerked involuntarily. The stiffness in her form slowly melted as he tenderly licked away the hurt he’d bestowed upon her. It cooled the burning, but it didn’t quell the anxiety in the pit of her stomach.

     He turned to look at her, a surge of pride in his chest. That was exactly how his mate should be looking at him. She should be afraid of what he would do next, praying that he wouldn’t hurt her. But when his eyes roamed her form…the terror was mingling with desire, and it a clear drop of fluid begin to gather on the head of his cock before soaking into his clothes. He met her eyes once more, and his hands began wandering over her skin.

     “You can’t cum yet,” he repeated. “And every time you ask for permission,” he grazed his fingers over her cut, and she flinched, “That’s what I’m going to do, until _I’m_ ready for you to cum.”

     Ruby opened her eyes, the pain in her leg fading, but another one still very present. She glowered at him much like she’d done at the police station. She should have known. He was going to get her back any way he could, even if mere scratches with his talon was his chosen revenge.

     “What?” he cooed at her, moving so that he was upright on his knees before leaning his weight down on her.

     His hands ran up her sides, his lips traveling across her tummy to her ribs. He suckled on the skin there, before one hand cupped her breast. With every inhale and exhale, she caused him to subtly move up and down as well. He cherished what made her so human even if he’d never utter it. There was no detail of her that went unnoticed and unappreciated by him. A part of him relished punishing her, and the other wished he didn’t have to. But how else was he going to protect his position from the lower demons? How else was he going to avenge his children? He wished that he could only punish her through pleasure, but it wouldn’t suffice. He rested his forehead on her stomach, letting that tender sentiment he held for her wash over him. He wondered if it could pass over to her, if she’d be able to feel how much he treasured her. He pressed his lips against her skin as he felt her hands shakily cling to him.

     Ruby tried not to let the tears welling in her eyes spill over as he proceeded to soothe her as best he knew how. That cruelty was _what_ he was. There was no changing that. But that fondness was _who_ he was. At least towards her. She’d come to know that over many years. She resigned herself to the fact that she’d never truly be safe with him, but that she’d never stop wanting him. She briefly raised a hand to her eyes, wiping away the moisture she found. If he gave her his affection afterwards, she was all right with lying to herself about being able to hand the pain.    
     Baal raised himself up, and Ruby looked at him. He swallowed dryly, because it was brimming in her eyes again. That love she held for him…it tapped into his desire to treasure and torment her. He wanted both, just as he wanted all her emotions towards him. So he’d give her pain and pleasure, and gladly accept whatever emotion she threw his way.

     He hummed softly as he ran one hand down her body to settle between her legs before taking her nipple between the fingers of his opposite hand. Her body twitched at the sudden pleasant assault. She bit her lip as the arousal that had died down flooded back.

     “Let’s build it back up,” he said, his voice husky.

     She sighed and settled easily as he worked her nipple before moving to the other. However, he didn’t move to use his mouth on her again. Instead, his fingertips grazed her swollen flesh. As light as the touches were, they still felt so much more solid than when he used his tongue. Ruby’s legs parted further to give him better access. Her hips snapped when he gave her clit a light pinch, but no more attention than that. For now.

     Baal felt a shudder run down his spine when, without warning, he pushed two fingers inside her. He was met with little resistance from her body, though her channel was still as tight as he remembered. Ruby grabbed onto the sheet beneath her as a pleasured cry escaped her lips. Her head tilted back as his fingers filled her. The sudden intrusion and stretch weren’t painful but welcome. Her head swam with delight as the fingers she’d fantasied about for years took away the hollowness. There was only one more part of him that would be better, but she did want him to explore her with his hands. She panted and moaned as his fingers began to move. Baal let the index and middle finger of his right hand separate stretching Ruby’s inner walls. Not because she needed it, she was wet and ready to accept him. He did it simply because he wished to. He loved feeling the way her walls rippled around his fingers, squeezing yet giving at the same time. She was soft, and slick, and scorching hot. He loved the feel of her around his fingers, loved the knowledge that he—quite literally—held a prize that only he had ever discovered. He moved his fingers without pattern or reason for some time, until the gentle squirming of Ruby’s hips brought his attention back from his musings. He gave a fleeting upwards quirk of the lips as acknowledgment before crooking his fingers slightly. With his palm upwards, he moved his fingers in a ‘come hither’ motion until he found it again. Every new reaction she gave him was just as delectable as the last.

     Ruby latched onto whatever she could as he pleasured her. He effortlessly found her spot once more, but the motion and pressure were more intense and focused. Her entire frame felt like a tightly coiled spring, and with every rock of his fingers, she her walls clenched tighter and tighter. It was blissful and torturous at the same time. He was forcing her to ride the edge of climax, but her primal need for the pressure to be released was clouding her judgment. She tried to hold onto the fact that he’d hurt her if she asked him for release again, but that didn’t stop her every thought from turning into a plea for orgasm. As teasing as it had been, Ruby almost preferred when his fingers were feeling her with no rhyme or reason. He’d been exploring her for his pleasure not hers. It made her teeth clench as she realized that might be the only way she’d be able to endure this without bringing more pain upon herself.

     She dragged in a breath between clenched teeth, before a long hum of pleasure escaped her lips. As he moved his fingers, her hips started matching his motions, the gentle rocking only increasing that blinding pleasure. That lovely tingle that bloomed within her right before she hit climax was now growing into a very distinct ache. Her clit was longing for attention, but Ruby had the feeling he probably wouldn’t approve of her reaching down and giving it a rub. All she could focus on was what her body cried out for and Baal. She soaked in every detail of him, relished every ounce of pleasure he gave her. Being with him took away the rest of the world, all that existed was her, and him, and the sensations they brought on one another. As rigid as her body was awaiting the tension to be released, she was able to relax in his grasp. Her mind was foggy, but she was happy to reside in that hazy mindset. Her eyelids drooped, and Baal found how her cheeks and lips were rosier than before beautiful.

     “Oh please,” she breathed out as his fingers continued to press mercilessly.

     Baal chuckled and a smile spread across his lips. “Do you want more?” he asked, his voice warm and smooth. Ruby nodded, unable to find her voice again. “I’ll give you more,” he consented.

     He leaned up so his mouth could reach her breasts, his lips and tongue replacing his fingers. He ran his tongue over the rosy nipple of her right breast before taking it between his lips and suckling. He didn’t miss the involuntary snap of her hips at his gentle attentions. Her hands were on him again instantly, one on his shoulder and the other in his hair. Ruby clung to him as he tenderly touched her, his softer actions more arousing her to than anything else. She leaned her head down so her nose was buried in his hair, trying to use an even breathing technique to calm herself. He let her moistened bud slip from his mouth, his lips brushing her skin as he moved to her other breast. The tip of his tongue teased that nipple into peaking.

     “It’s so good, isn’t it?” he murmured. Ruby nodded absentmindedly. “So good, but not enough…”

     As he began to suckle on her once more, Ruby let out an quiet cry of pleasure. Unable to hold back, she desperately asked him, “Baal, let me cum. Please?”

     He withdrew from her instantly, bringing his hand up to smack her opposite thigh as his teeth clamped down on her nipple. Ruby gave a piercing cry, her leg stinging and her nipple tender from abuse. She pushed him away from her chest, and she almost rolled to her side to block him from the sensitive areas of her body.   
     “Ow…” she moaned, her gasps slowly morphing into dry sobs.

     “No, you can’t,” Baal said, adding insult to injury. He then leaned his head down to the fresh cut on her right thigh, cleaning the blood from the wound. Once again, his tongue soothed the burn, and the pain faded quickly. But Ruby’s arousal had died down rapidly from the sudden pain. She trembled lightly as his hands gently caressed her skin while he licked her wounds much like an animal would.

       “You better not close your legs on me, Ruby,” he growled, his gaze snapping up to meet hers as he took in how her position on the bed had changed. “Open them,” he snapped at her as he moved away from her silken flesh.

       Ruby parted her legs for him, trying to settle into a comfortable position on the bed once more. She realized with displeasure that the sheets beneath her were damp. She pondered the fact that it could have been her juices that were soaking the sheets, and for some reason she found that thought to be sexy.

     “Good girl,” Baal praised her. He ran his hands up and down her legs careful to avoid where he’d struck her. He hissed softly as her scent continued to build, making his cock twitch. The neglect his erection was suffering was becoming rather unbearable, but he wasn’t ready to break just yet. Now his beloved on the other hand…

     Ruby’s form slowly relaxed beneath his hands, the pain and the fear diminishing. She couldn’t help her faint trembling though. The near constant fluctuation of being on the edge of climax to a sudden burst of adrenaline was taking its toll. She bit her lower lip as he softly growled. The sounds he made went straight to her center, and despite her tremors, lust found it’s way back to her. His hands continued to roam over her, and it became increasingly difficult for Ruby to stay still under his touch.   
     “That’s it…” he whispered, as he positioned himself between her legs once more. “Keep it nice and wet for me Ruby…”

     He slowly leaned down and guided her to put her legs on his shoulders. His arms then wrapped around them, keeping her pinned while he brought his face right before her puffy folds once more. He kissed her mons pubis and let his fingers draw meaningless patterns over her hipbones. Ruby whimpered nearly silently as her hips were lifted off the bed. She enjoyed being cradled in his grasp, and anticipation settled in her gut at how close his face was to her center. She wanted him— _needed_ him—to pleasure her again, but she didn’t think she could stand much more of his teasing.

     “Now…” he breathed out, a faint smile titling his lips. “Let’s see how much I can make you drip, huh?”

     He soundly swiped his tongue across her nether lips, gathering up her moisture. He was never going to tire of drinking her. It was no blow to his pride to have eager moans rumble from his throat. Ruby’s mouth dropped in a silent scream as Baal’s tongue moved over her before slowly circling her hardened little nub. She grasped onto his hair, rougher than she meant do. But instead of angering him, it only increased his ardor. He found it rather adorable how this part of her anatomy was so small, so delicate, yet when it hardened it became just as needy as a man’s cock. He also relished how this part of her was designed for nothing but pleasure. It held no other purpose than to provide her the quickest path to orgasm. After tracing his tongue around her pebble in circles he finally closed his lips around as suckled on it. He then carefully moved his hand in-between them and slipped two fingers back inside her.

     Ruby’s voice was soft, almost timid, as she cried out in pleasure. Not because she didn’t want to scream and yell, but because every part of her was fighting to fall over the edge, and she couldn’t muster the strength to do both. Her heart was pounding in her chest, her lungs starved for air, and there were stars exploding behind her eyes as Baal ruthlessly worked her into a frenzy. Her abdominal muscles tightened, and Baal appreciated the view of her still flat and toned stomach. And with the pangs of arousal growing but never reaching their natural conclusion, Ruby nearly curled in on herself. Every breath in was gasp and every breath out was a strained cry. The pleasure he gave her as he sucked on her swollen clit and ruthlessly rubbed her inner walls was turning into pain. Her vaginal muscles had been clenching for so long with no reprieve that her stomach was starting to ache. Her face, neck, and chest were flushed pink. Her nipples were peaked, and Baal rather enjoyed the subtle movements of her breasts with every breath. He sucked on her little nub harder before gently pinching it with his teeth. Ruby clamped one hand over her mouth, trying her best to not make a sound other than a non-intelligible moan or scream. Her thoughts were fading away, until she was switching between a conscious effort to not beg for release, and to have a never-ending stream of pleas run through her mind. Her pleasure continued to morph into hurt, and she thought she was going to fall apart in his arms. Her lower lip trembled as she pushed her hips towards his face, trying to achieve climax.

     “Baal,” she wept, though no tears were able to come forth this time.

     He gave her a slight reprieve as he moved his mouth away from her pearl. “What baby?”

     “Please…!” she said, her voice trembling, “I need it…”

     “You’re not going to come without asking me are you?” he taunted her. The thrusting of his fingers roughened. Ruby shook her head. Whether it was in response to his question or the very notion that she could continue like this, she wasn’t sure.

     “I wanna cum,” she cried desperately, her dry sobs the only way to express the frustration building up within her. She didn’t want to incur his wrath, but there was no other possible means of ending her anguish.

     Baal took in Ruby’s sobbing, and a far lower more dangerous and deep growl escaped him. He couldn’t have been more pleased with seeing his beloved at her wit’s end due to simply craving him. It fed the darkest part of his nature, made his own lust reach excruciating heights. Her crystal blue eyes met his, and he nearly spilled in the front of his pants at how every fiber of her being so blatantly screamed for him. Her brows furrowed, making her look more vulnerable and Baal ran his tongue over his lips chasing the taste of her.

     “Baal,” she called out to him, “I can’t stand it anymore.” Her eyes closed, and she resigned herself to misery as she asked again, “Please, _please_ , **_please_** let me cum…!”   
     Baal was left panting, and he was painfully aware his own loins were scorching with unreleased tension. He moved so quickly, he barely gave her time to stiffen. He withdrew his fingers from her, slipped her legs of his shoulders, and rose from his knees. He rested his weight on his forearms as he covered her body with his. His lips captured hers, and his tongue slipped into her mouth effortlessly. He relished her taste here as well, her lips and tongue leaving him drunk as they moved against his own.

     Quickly overcoming her shock, and relieved at the lack of agony, Ruby wrapped her arms around his shoulders. She buried her fingers in his hair and sighed into the kiss. She could taste herself on him, but more importantly she could feel it. There was passion, and lust…but that hint of love was back in him. It showed in the way his hands moved over what parts of her he could reach, how he barely moaned at the feel of her tongue against his, and how kindly he kissed her.

     Baal was _satisfied_ with the punishment he’d doled Ruby. It was just enough. He wanted her broken. He’d wanted her begging and crying. He’d wanted her fear… But he didn’t want to shatter her. He still wanted Ruby with him. To have her lying prone before him, trembling with lust and crying with frustration was a sight he was going to cherish forever. He’d had the opportunity to assert his power over her, no one could threaten his position by claiming he’d refused to discipline a mate who had betrayed him. He’d tortured her through pleasure, and what punishment Ruby had suffered was adequate. He didn’t want to keep both of them waiting anymore. The fact of the matter was she loved him. And he…he did love her. As best as he knew how to love a woman as a demon, he loved her very much.

     He parted from the kiss, licking at the string of saliva connecting them before smiling. She breathed deeply and stared into his eyes. There was no trace of fear in them any longer, and that made Baal happier than it should have.

      “Baal…” she breathed. He brushed his nose against hers.

     “Get up on the bed Ruby.” His tone was warm and silken, and his desire was clear to Ruby.

     She then became very aware of the heat of his clothed erection against her, and she nodded eagerly. He moved off of her, hovering above her as Ruby slowly moved all the way onto the bed. She was a little stiff, and her muscles were sore. But eventually she settled her head onto an errant pillow, and the mattress cradled her completely. She also watched in awe as Baal moved with her, staying on all fours. His movements were graceful and smooth like an animal’s. The glint in his eye predatory. It made Ruby’s inner walls quiver as he once again settled on his knees between her legs. He scooted close to her, letting her legs drape over his thighs. She could feel his warmth beneath her and in front of her sex. Baal was granted yet another wonderful view of her center, but he could see all of her now as well. She was so beautiful he could hardly stand it. He moved forward, briefly positioning himself so that he could kiss her once more. Ruby brought her hands to his face, running her thumbs over his cheeks as his tongue played with hers. Her gentle attentions sent a shiver down his spine. Due to him leaning forward to kiss her, their hips were now pressing together. Baal moaned at the moisture seeping into the fabric of his pants, and Ruby whimpered at his hardness. Baal moved his lips to her cheek down to her throat. He kissed her gently, trailing down her body until he was able to smoothly regain his kneeling position.

     He moved his hands to unbuckle his belt, and Ruby felt a pang of arousal when she heard the snik of his zipper parting. She hurriedly leaned up on her elbows because she wanted to see him as well as feel him. She noticed Baal’s chest was rising and falling rapidly, and his movements to free his straining erection were hurried but never clumsy. His own eagerness bled forth, but he also yearned to see Ruby’s reaction to his cock. He pushed his pants a little ways down his hips so he could comfortably take her. Baal reached into his pants, taking his erection in hand. He hissed at the contact even if it wasn’t Ruby’s flesh. He freed his erection from the front of his pants, and he was rather grateful he didn’t wear human undergarments. He was also grateful for the yearning in Ruby’s eyes as she laid her sight on his turgid organ.

     Ruby’s eyes flicked between his eyes and his erection, before she settled her gaze on the length before her. Baal was big, but she was hesitant to say he was huge. If anything, he was perfectly proportionate. At the very least, he was big enough for her. He was hard as a rock, flushed red with the subtle outline of visible veins. Baal furrowed his brows, and groaned as he moved his hand down his shaft and back up once. The friction sent electric shocks from his groin to his limbs, and his lips parted on a sigh. Contrary to what Ruby had assumed before they had first been together, Baal was circumcised. Before he had been a demon, he had been worshiped, and his people practiced circumcision. As a god of fertility, it had only been acceptable for him to be the same. Ruby had assumed that because he was a demon, he’d have his foreskin. She was still rather pleasantly surprised he didn’t. She didn’t have anything against it but…her face heated as she watched him stroke himself. He was actually quite beautiful down there. And the way he reacted to pleasure was beautiful as well.

     She gently scooted a few inches down the bed, shifting her hips closer to him. His knuckles gently brushed against her sex, and he opened eyes he hadn’t noticed closing. He looked at her before he smirked. There was yet another bead of clear fluid on the tip of his cock, and he spread it all over his throbbing shaft with a few quick strokes. He regretfully ceased his slow strokes, before he positioned his cock so he could run the flushed head against her folds. Ruby let herself lie back down fully on the bed, unable to keep leaning up. _Looking_ at his cock had certainly been enjoyable, but she wanted to _feel_ him. She wanted him inside. She moaned loudly as he ran the head over her center. Silk covered marble. That’s what he felt like to her. He ran the tip over her clit, forcing Ruby to whimper. He let out a shaky groan as the most sensitive part his body rubbed over hers. He guided himself down to her opening, and he started to shake with the effort of not ramming himself inside. Ruby undulated her hips, trying to get urge him father in. He ran his left hand up and down her thigh. He caught her gaze, his stare so intent that for a moment Ruby found herself unable to move.

     “Do you want me Ruby?” he asked her softly.

     There was far more to that question than she wanted to consider at that moment. But she wasn’t going to lie to herself or to him any longer. The undeniable truth was…yes. Yes, she did want him just as she always had. Regardless whether or not she had truly chosen him, she wanted him, and she already was his. He had claimed her years ago, and his actions had always proven that he belonged to her in turn. Ruby couldn’t help the sudden stinging in her throat or eyes.

     “Yes,” she nodded. She reached a hand out to grab his, an action he allowed without protest. “Baal, I want you.” His lips quirked upwards, for once action that contained no malice.

     “I want you too,” he replied. He grinned mischievously then.

     The head of his cock began to press into her opening, and Baal gripped both her thighs as leverage. Ruby called out his name mindlessly as his thickness began to stretch her sensitive opening, and hearing his name fall from her lips spurred him on. His short nails bit into her skin, a sensation she hardly noticed as he surged his hips forward. Baal smoothly thrust into her. Her channel squeezed around him instinctively at the intrusion. But she was so aroused that he was able to sheath himself fully within her with hardly any resistance. Ruby moaned shakily as he slowly stretched and filled her. He was big enough to bring her to the brink of pain with his penetration, but Ruby adored it. The slightest hints of discomfort washed away as she easily accepted his girth. She panted as she moved her hips slightly, happy for a moment of stillness on his part not because she needed time to adjust but because she adored the fullness.

     Baal let out a loud cry of his own as her slick heat fully surrounded him. As wet and willing as she was, Ruby was still tight around him, squeezing him sensuously. His head fell forward and he swore under his breath. He was seated in her as deeply as he could be, and he wanted to stay there for eternity. But more than that, he instinctually wanted out so he could be let back in. He didn’t bother giving her an extended period of time to get used to his thickness. Instead, he drew his hips back before easily thrusting forward. Ruby almost protested at his retreat before he filled her all over again, heat and pleasure blooming throughout her lower stomach. He kept his thrusts slow and fluid, and Baal stared at where their bodies were joined. It was obscenely arousing to watch his shaft move in and out of her passage. Every time he pulled out, he could see how slick her juices made his cock. He relished the soft wet sounds of their flesh moving together.

     Ruby glanced down at him as he kept the slow pace, and she thought it was rather endearing how enraptured he was by the sight of their joined bodies. If she had the strength to pull herself up, she would have wanted to watch his movements too. However, all she could manage was to lay there and accept his cock greedily. Her hips gave involuntary little snaps when he shifted the angle of his thrusts so he could stimulate her sweet spot. His movements were surprisingly kind and tender, and they made liquid fire settle in her center. But she could see him clenching his jaw, a testament that neither of them could stand such a slow pace. She wiggled her hips, showing her impatience and earning herself a throaty moan from him.

     His patience shattered, and he roughly dragged Ruby closer to him, a delicious moment of panic spreading through her at his harsh movements. He pulled her legs father apart, leaving her completely unprotected from his possession of her. Baal snapped his hips roughly, earning a cry from both of them. He forcefully pumped into her, every thrust coiling the tension in Ruby’s lower belly tighter and tighter. Ruby then became aware of the sound of flesh slapping together, and she weakly tried to use her legs to bring him closer. She wanted him in deeper, moving harder. Her hands fisted in the sheets, her knuckles turning white. Baal was only too happy to answer her unspoken request. The friction and tightness enveloping his cock made his balls tighten. He hissed as he rammed into her, trying to push deeper into her every time. Muttered words, cries for more, and unabashed moans filled the air along with the scent of sex. It filled Baal’s senses, until he mouth was watering at the smell of her. Ruby was barely holding on. She wanted to continue enjoying his claiming of her, but his forceful thrusts were a worse torment than his mouth and fingers. Her abdominal muscles clenched painfully yet again. She shook her head, and breathed out, “Can’t…I can’t…”

     He barely caught her words, but he raised his head, and flicked his hair back away from his face as best he could without taking his hands off her. Ruby found that simple action to be sexy, as she did many things about him. She moaned loudly as he stared at her, confidence and control exuding from him. It was difficult for him to speak now that pleasure was searing his nerves, and his every thought was about spilling his essence inside her. Still, he managed to craft a taunting tone as he asked, “Should I give you more? I can give you more…”

     Unsure exactly of how he would reduce her mind to mush next, Ruby nodded frantically anyway. Baal instantly moved a hand to the apex of her thighs, gathering some of her moisture on his thumb before beginning to frantically rub her desperate little nub. He kept his thrusts forceful as he rubbed her clit in quick circles. Ruby’s muscles went taut, her body preparing itself as the burning tension in her center seared so tight it morphed into near numbness. She reached down to grasp onto his sleeve. She didn’t want him to stop, but she needed something to hold onto because she knew her eventual climax would be so good it hurt. Every surge of his cock and every stroke of his thumb pushed her further into her impending orgasm, her body wound so tight she could hardly breathe.

     “Baal! Baal!!” She couldn’t call out any other word than his name.

     He could feel her channel squeezing him tighter than before, and it made his cock ache fiercely. He was well aware that Ruby wasn’t able to stand much more, but if he was being honest, neither could he. He asked, “Are you ready, Ruby?”

     “Yes,” she cried out hoarsely, her voice starting to give up on her from near constant use.

     He laughed darkly, before he looked down at their joined sexes and moaned appreciatively. “You have been good for me, haven’t you?” he said softly. He met her gaze and nodded his consent. “And you’re so beautiful when you beg. Let me see it, Ruby. Cum for me.”

     “Oh fuck,” she cried.

     His grip on her tightened as his motions roughened. He craved to see her climax because of him, the very idea of it sending a thrill up his spine. Ruby clung to his sleeve and the bed linins franticly. The tension built up impossibly tight, causing her a moment of agony, before it finally— ** _finally_** —came undone. Ruby buried her face into the sheets beneath her and gave such a sharp scream her throat hurt. Her hips buckled despite Baal’s grip on her. Her orgasm tore through her as her inner walls fluttered, convulsing around Baal’s cock as he continued to fuck her harshly through it. Pleasure seared her nerves as relief flooded over her. Yet through the midst of her climax, the slowing spasms were interrupted as what felt like an entirely new wave of contractions overtook her. The rippling of her walls increased, and she writhed beneath him helplessly. He didn’t stop or slow his attentions for a moment, and she was vaguely aware of his primal sounds of pleasure as his cold eyes drank in the sight of her. The fluttering of her walls eventually slowed, and Ruby was able to gasp for air and recognize she wasn’t suffocating. She opened her eyes, hazily watching his movements before her brows furrowed delicately. He wasn’t giving her pebble any kind of reprieve, and with the way his cock rubbed along her spot with each surge of his pelvis, the tension that she’d just been liberated began quickly rise again.

     “Baal!” she cried out breathlessly, “Wait I—!!”

     She cried out sharply again and her back arched so suddenly it hurt. The sweet exertion of another climax rushed over her, her walls quivering deliciously once more. Her mouth parted in a silent scream as she rode out the waves of pleasure, before gasping harshly. She looked at Baal pleadingly, and he did nothing but grin at her.

     “Wanna know a secret, doll?” he asked her casually, though the way the tendons in his neck stood out proved he wasn’t nearly as calm as he let on. He continued, “I love feeling your cunt squeezing my cock when you cum. It’s a nice way for you to milk me dry. And why would I waste that you can cum over, and over, and over again?” He laughed roughly, through he groaned by the end of it.

     Ruby moaned in turn, her body slowly becoming oversensitive as he continued to work her. Her pearl was starting ache under his constant rubbing, but despite whatever protest her mind could conjure, she felt her core tightening around him once more. Baal trembled slightly as Ruby’s passage gripped him, her silken heat massaging him in a way he’d never felt apart from her climaxing around his length. He loved the way her voice began to crack as she screamed over and over, he loved how she felt hotter and tighter around him, and he even loved how her little nub was incredibly hardened beneath his touch. He had every intention of giving her enough to exhaust her thoroughly while milking his throbbing member. His eyes blazed as she fell apart in his arms once more, her hands trying to pull his touch away from her clit before giving up and trying to back away from him. He didn’t allow either action, wanting her to drown in pleasure as her latest orgasm seared her nerves.

     It hit him suddenly as he watched her endure orgasm after orgasm for him. The fire in his own loins burned brighter, leaving him almost dizzy. His balls tensed, and his pace faltered. He let out a surprisingly unsteady moan as the tension in his gut coiled in preparation. Ruby gazed up at him, barely recovering from the last climax to rip through her. She could tell he was close, and she forced herself to try to keep her eyes open. It was her turn to watch him fall apart. He licked his lips, and he clenched his eyes shut. His brow furrowed as his own orgasm quickly bubbled up. He placed his right hand on the mattress beside Ruby to steady himself as his opposite hand continued to hold onto her thigh strong enough to bruise. His thrusts now only sought after his own pleasure, reveling in the sensation of his impending release.

       Ruby was thankful for the respite has soon as his hand moved to the mattress. She then watched him avidly, taking in every detail. In a moment of boldness, she reached up and grabbed the pendant around his neck. She dragged him down into a kiss he was only too happy to return. Ruby’s tongue explored his mouth, as his sounds of pleasure poured into hers. She could feel his thrusts become frantic and his breathing heavy. She wrapped her legs around his hips, encouraging him further inside her.

     Baal’s form froze for a moment, and he broke away from Ruby’s kiss. The pressure in his loins reached its limit then finally gave way. His hips snapped forward harshly, and he gave a loud cry as his release hit him like a kick in the gut. His abdominal muscles contracted, and his balls seized. He shoved his cock into Ruby as deeply as he could as he pleasure bloomed from his member all the way throughout his body. With each pronounced twitch, more of his seed spilled into her. The sounds escaping his throat were rough and guttural, but they were sounds of a man not a demon. And as he rode out his orgasm with sporadic thrusts, Ruby let her tongue and lips travel the pale column of his throat adoring every sound. She licked over his skin, nipped at where a pulse should have been, and suckled on his adams-apple. She then moved down to the exposed skin of his chest that had been tantalizing her for the entire night. She moaned softly herself as she saw and felt his climax, something she found sinfully arousing. She gave a weak little snap of her own hips when she felt the warmth of his essence filling her. Her lips were then captured in a kiss and Ruby sighed.

     Baal moved slowly, unable to help the trembling running throughout his body. He shrugged his jacket off and set it on the bed. The clothing was heavy and restricting for him. And even though this realm was cold, he wanted to be comfortable. He then moved so that he could lie on top of Ruby, but refused to slip his still hardened length from the luxury of her sex just yet. Ruby easily welcomed his weight on top of her. She didn’t feel trapped as she feared she would, instead she felt secure. She let her legs fall beside his, her face heating at how they were still joined.

     Baal moved his face into the crook of her neck and shoulder. He breathed her in, and his eyes enjoyed the darkness while his fingers began to absentmindedly play with her hair. He could feel her panting and quivering beneath him softly, though he was doing the exact same thing. She clung to him, exhaustion seeping into her relentlessly. The fingers that were playing with her hair were soon on her cheek. Baal moved from hiding his face and made her turn to look at him. She did so with tired but satiated eyes. He pressed his lips to hers, gently moving his tongue within her mouth. He soon parted only to place another chaste kiss upon her lips. His thumb stroked her cheek, and he found himself incredibly comfortable with telling her the truth.

     “I missed this… I missed you,” he whispered, his eyes moving from her lips before settling on hers.

     Her eyes shined with excess moisture and she smiled weakly. “I missed you too…” She kissed him chastely. “I’m sorry…”

     He breathed out a defeated laugh. To forgive was divine…and he _had_ been divine once…he didn’t think forgiveness was something he was capable of anymore. But when it came to Ruby…no matter what they did to each other, all he cared about was her belonging to him. He placed his forehead on hers and closed his eyes. “I’ll always be hurt by it,” he confessed, “But I’m not mad. So you don’t have to be afraid anymore.”

     A few tears escaped Ruby’s eyes and ran to her hairline. She sniffed softly and swallowed thickly. She knew she shouldn’t, but she had to tell him. She had to ease the ache in her chest, even if she was betraying everything she and her allies had strived for.

     “I don’t want you to go,” she admitted.

     His eyes eagerly searched hers, and he replied, with what sounded like hope in his voice, “Then ask me to stay.”

     Ruby blinked her tears away, desperately trying to justify her wants. She tried to come up with some kind of scheme that would ensure the safety of everyone, but she couldn’t believe her own lies. It was simply what she wanted. _He_ was what she wanted. “Will you stay with me, Baal? Please?”

     He nearly pounced on her the second the words left her lips. He pressed his mouth to hers, his elation shining through in the way he kissed her and cupped her cheek. “Yes,” he breathed hotly against her lips, giving her a momentary respite. “Yes, I’ll stay.”

     He kissed her again. Ruby wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and he proceeded to kiss her until her head swam. Baal tried to show her how much he adored her for he didn’t think she’d believe him if he said it aloud. Ruby, too afraid of damning herself further by admitting it, did the same. Despite the hurt they had doled one another, for the moment…they were happy. And they were both willing to ignore the uncertainty of what was to come. Baal hadn’t been lying when he’d uttered his reassurance to her earlier that night. They would figure it out.

 

\--Chapter End--


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There was always a price to pay. Contracts between their kind were sacrosanct…as much as they could be. The repercussions of the deal she’d made with Baal were unexpected. He didn’t inspire wanton lust in women without reason. It was only natural then, that Ruby could only find carnal pleasure with him. She only wished her desires wouldn’t creep up while Baal stood there furious with her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone! Thank you soooo much for all your amazing feedback on this fic! I honestly didn’t think my Baal and Ruby works would get much attention, but they have, and it’s an honor. Everyone’s response to it has really inspired me! Today we have the conclusion, right in time for the New Year!! This chapter turned out longer than I’d originally planned, with some content I decided to run with. With all the hustle and bustle of the holidays, I was delayed as well. But it’s finally here!! One important thing to know about this chapter…most of it was written before the latest season of Ash vs. Evil Dead finished. So there are naturally going to be some differences. That said, I’ve done my best to keep them in character. And I’ve tried to continue to build the dynamic between them that I started this fic with. I hope you all enjoy the conclusion to this story! It’s been so much fun writing it. And now that the season has finished, I plan on coming up with more story lines for Baal and Ruby. That said, I am always open to requests and suggestions for these two. Thank you all so much everyone! Have a Happy New Year, and if you’re feeling generous, please leave me a comment! :)

     Ruby awoke the next morning to find her throat parched. The only reason she knew it was morning was due to the faint sunlight seeping behind the curtains of the bedroom she and Baal still resided in. She swallowed, an action that worsened the scratchiness in her throat more than it helped. She blinked languidly, but remained motionless for a long moment. Her body was sore and tired. She ached almost everywhere.

     But Baal was cradling her from behind as they both laid on their right sides. His warmth seeped into her back, and his prone right arm made an exceptionally comfortable pillow. She focused her gaze on his right hand. His claw was retracted, and she noticed his silver rings adorning his fingers. She thought, not for the first time, that when Baal’s hands didn’t pose any threat they were quite attractive. She could hear and feel his breathing was deep and even behind her. His face was tucked into the nape of her neck, warm little puffs of air escaping as he slept. She wasn’t surprised he was still sleeping. Summonings could be exhausting for demons no matter their rank. And they had thoroughly exhausted each other the night before many times over.

     A smile faintly tugged on the corners of Ruby’s lips. He was…as always, an impeccable lover. Even when he hurt her or frightened her, he knew how to transform it back into desire. Not to mention that he’d spent the greater portion of the night showing her every kindness he could muster after his cruelty. Ruby slowly moved her hand to his, careful not to wake him with any sudden movements. She traced her fingertips over his wrist before trailing down his digits. She then slowly moved her fingers to intertwine with his. She ran her thumb over his, though she couldn’t understand why she was overcome with the need to express affection with him.

     She blew out a gentle sigh, before removing her hand from his. It took a moment, but she slowly raised herself up to a sitting position beside him. She instantly missed his warmth, and she was left even more exhausted as all her aches and pains came flooding to the forefront of her mind. She saw his coat on the bed. She reached out for it, and slipped it on. She then began the laborious task of scooting to the side of the bed. He stirred slightly as her shifting made the bed creak. She winced at the noise, but let out a silent sigh of relief as her feet touched the floor. She wrapped Baal’s jacket around herself. It was almost amusing how big it was on her. She watched him slumber, her eyes softening once more. She crept on her tiptoes closer to him, before impulsively kissing his cheek. She waited with baited breath to see if he’d awaken, but he remained still. She smiled softly though he couldn’t see it. She then turned and silently crept out of the room.

     Ruby ran a hand down her face as soon as she closed the bedroom door and stood in the hallway. She was physically exhausted, yes. But she was emotionally exhausted too. She decided to take the opportunity to collect herself while Baal slept. She took in the hallway before her, which was far nicer than the bedroom that had been repurposed for Satanic rituals. She wandered along, checking the doors. She found a few children’s bedrooms and then finally a bathroom. She was amazed that the house was fully furnished, personal trinkets still set out. The bathroom was clean and spacious, fresh towels in the cupboards and soaps in the bath. Ruby hesitantly turned on the tap to the sink, and her brows rose at the clear water leaving it.

     She slipped Baal’s jacket off of her, and hung it up on the towel hook. She relieved her bladder, and realized just how sore she was with every movement. The cuts on her legs burned like mad. She hissed softly as she looked at them. They were inflamed, and she found it to be no surprise that they’d become infected. Baal couldn’t pass any diseases onto her, but his claw was hardly sterile. After flushing the toilet, Ruby turned on the shower waiting for the water to heat while she looked in the medicine cabinet. She gathered what she needed to dress the cuts as well as a bottle of aspirin. She took two tablets with a gulp of water from the sink.

     As the steam from the shower began to fog the room, Ruby stepped in and under the spray. She let her mouth fall open as she moved her head beneath the water’s path. She relished the heat as it soaked her hair and slipped over her form. The luxuriousness of it seeped into her sore muscles and melted the tension away. She spun around so her back faced the spray, the water as comforting as a physical embrace. After many long moments of simply standing there beginning to feel better, Ruby reached out for a shampoo bottle. She washed her hair, enjoying the rich fragrance. She then began to wash her body, only then noticing all the marks that marred her skin.

     There were bruises all over in addition to the cuts. And she was sure there were probably some more marks around her neck that she couldn’t see without a mirror. The sight of them suddenly made her feel dirty. Ruby’s scrubbing of her body became more punishing. She wanted to wash the marks of Baal’s possession right off of her. There was a part of her that wanted his affections, but it made her ill to think he saw her as a prize to be one. A peace of meat to be claimed. His broodmare. She scrubbed between her legs the hardest, and it hurt the most. She was still sensitive after their rigorous coupling the night before. She pushed two fingers inside herself, using the wand of the shower to rinse her mound. If there was any of his seed left inside, she wanted it out! She was not going to mother more children for him!

     As that resolution formed in her mind, she moved the wand away from herself and squatted down in the shower. She drew in a ragged breath before letting soft sobs escape her lips. The moisture of her tears disappeared into the water covering her face.

     What was she doing? Why had she let herself fall for him all over again? Her stomach churned and her heart ached. She was angry with herself for allowing him to have his way with her, to control and abuse her. She was angry with herself for thinking about him in such a way. And she was angry that she didn’t know what to do next. She found herself wishing that he’d come in there, scoop her into his arms and kiss her anxieties away. She wiped at her eyes, and then stood shakily. She let the water run over her, steeling her heart and her nerves. Ruby was good at being a pragmatist. She had done it with Ash and his friends, who was to say she couldn’t do it with Baal?

     She turned the water off, stepping out of the shower. She grabbed a towel and dried herself off. She looked at herself in the mirror for a long moment. She leaned in close, searching her face for signs of wrinkles or anything to belie that she was getting old. She found nothing, though she knew it to be true. It didn’t bother her all that much. Vanity had never been a vice of hers. She let her gaze wander over her reflection, and she noticed the bruises on her skin didn’t seem so large or so dark in her reflection. And all of them would be easy enough to cover up.

     She shifted her attention to the cuts on her legs. She grabbed the tube of anti-inflammatory cream and put thick layer over each cut. She was relieved that the largest bandages she could find were able to cover the wounds. Though she scowled slightly realizing her leather pants would be a nightmare to put back on. She dug around for a comb once she’d finish patching herself up and brushed the knots out of her wet hair. She tucked it behind her ears and let out a deep breath. She did feel better, even if the redness in her eyes revealed her tears. She grabbed his jacket and slipped back into it. This time, she did the buttons up, turning it into a dress of sorts. It would work until she could find other clothes or manage to sneak back into that bedroom and grab her own. She took a moment to gather herself, though she wasn’t sure why she needed it.

     She opened the door to the bathroom and stuck her head out. The hallway was empty and seemed colder than before. She continued down it, until she reached a staircase. She went down to the first story, her eyes eventually falling on pictures of the family that had lived there. She puzzled over why such a nice house with a seemingly nice family was so vacant. She reached the bottom of the staircase. In front of her was the entryway to the house. To the left the living room. To the right the kitchen. She went into the kitchen. Ever since the children had taken her immortality, hunger seemed more difficult to ignore. She went to the fridge to see what was inside, but instantly recoiled as the smell of rotting food hit her. She waived a hand in front of her face and coughed. Not so perfect after all. She went to the pantry instead. She found bottled water and greedily drank from one. It helped the dryness of her throat. Nothing else in the pantry was that appetizing.

     Ruby looked around the kitchen, took in a space that was so lived in, it was like the family had just vanished. Then she saw letters on the kitchen table. She rifled around and shook her head slightly when she saw multiple foreclosure notifications. That certainly explained it. The bank had taken the house, and in limbo the house had fallen victim to Satan loving teenagers.

     Ruby then looked at the address a little closer. This street…if she remembered correctly…it wasn’t too far on the outskirts of town. Ruby bit her bottom lip as she began scheming. Ash could never face Baal in this house. That room upstairs was like a fortress for Baal. It was a direct tie to the darkness for him, and Ash wouldn’t stand a chance. But _outside_ of the house…there was a very real possibility that Ash could stop him. Ruby drummed her fingers on the dining room table. How were they going to get Baal out of the house? Sure, she could make a run for it, but there was no guarantee that would work. She had to force him out somehow…

     She sighed and hung her head. The dagger. She’d said it to Kelly a million times, that dagger was the only hope they had. But Baal had taken it from her. He’d put it in his coat, yet it wasn’t there now… She hadn’t seen it on him or anywhere else in the bedroom. A glimmer of hope spread in her chest. If Baal was able to find himself a place to hole up…maybe he’d stashed the dagger somewhere in this house too. She almost smirked at his logic. What better place to put it? Ruby looked up at the ceiling. She had some time still it seemed.

     She instantly began looking through every nook and cranny of the house. She searched cupboards, and drawers, wastebaskets, and closets, hampers, boxes, and bags. She found herself growing tired once more as she realized it was nowhere on the first floor. She knew she’d have to go back upstairs to search some more. She didn’t know what she’d do if she wasn’t able to find it. She took her time with the staircase. She pressed hard with the balls of her feet on each step to see if any boards would squeak to reveal a hiding spot. Sadly, none did, and she found herself on the second story once more. She peeked down the hallway and found that Baal didn’t seem to have emerged yet. She continued her search upstairs, taking her time, thinking about every obscure and disgustingly obvious place the dagger have been. Her frustration and fatigue grew as each hiding spot came up empty. The last room she walked into was a nursery…

     A pang of sorrow hit her chest. She stepped into the room reverently, taking in the details that had been decided with care by a loving parent. Everything was soft and comforting, and Ruby reveled in the lingering kindness in the air. But her heart broke as she thought of her own children. They were nowhere near as dependent upon her once they’d entered the mortal realm, but they’d wanted to be close to her. Her heart used to melt every time they called her “Mama”. They had learned from her and cherished her.

     Just like their father did.

     Ruby covered her face in her hands. She had lost her family once because of Ash. She’d never been like the rest of her family, but they’d loved her and she’d loved them. …She’d lost everything she held dearest in a single night decades ago.

     She found herself smothering the urge to weep again as the realization hit her. Baal had made many promises. Yet he had never actually lied about any of them. He had helped her gather the strength she needed to reclaim her book from Ash. …And he hadn’t left her alone. Even when he couldn’t be beside her, he’d left her the _children_. He had comforted her when the loss of her family still tortured her. He had even gone so far as to give her a new one. But she’d given that family away.

     Ruby ran a hand down her face, and she wanted him there beside her. She wanted to say she was sorry, and she wanted him to comfort her. She wanted the clarity he brought to her thoughts and feelings. Ruby let out a shaky breath, her lower lip trembling.

     She continued her search though she made sure nothing was overly disturbed in the room. The nursery felt more sacred to her than any religious icon, and it was only once she glanced at the crib did she see. Poking out from under a hippo themed blanket was the handle of Kandarian dagger. She moved the blanket aside and removed the dagger from its hiding place. She contemplated the weight of it in her hands, and she began to wonder if the danger the dagger posed for her had now changed since she was now mortal. She shook her head and turned to leave the room. A blade was still a blade, and it would kill her if given the opportunity no matter what she was.

     A knot of anxiety settled in Ruby’s stomach as she poked her head out the door. There was no ominous aura settling throughout the house now that she had the dagger back in her possession. Baal didn’t come storming out of the bedroom. While she found that to be a relief, it also disturbed her greatly. She snuck out of the nursery, and Ruby forced her sore legs to rush down the hall and the staircase. She moved to the kitchen and leaned her weight against the table for a long moment. Her muscles were shaking with fatigue, and her head was starting to swim. Their time together had exhausted her.

     She then moved to one of the dining room chairs, plopping herself down. She instantly regretted it as a shot of soreness traveled through her. She sighed tiredly and placed the dagger on the dark stained wood of the table. Her feet were growing cold due to the tiled floor. She placed her elbows on the table then her face in her hands. Ruby fought to get the gears of thought turning, tried so hard to come up with some kind of plan. She found her mind appallingly blank as she sat there. For the first time in a very long time…Ruby wasn’t sure of what to do.

     She knew she had to press on, but she didn’t know how. No clear path was visible to her. Any course of action that presented itself was cloudy with uncertainty. Ruby placed her hands on the tabletop, her fingers drumming in nonsensical melodies as a weary expression settled upon her face. She began rummaging through the mail on the tabletop. It wasn’t her place or her business, but the sense of normalcy a human family held brought her comfort. She rummaged through the papers, none of the ads or excessive bills sparking an idea. But a relatively blank piece of paper did.

     Ruby didn’t have access to the book. But she’d _written_ it. It might take her some time, which she now had, and she had Baal within her sights. Spurred into action, Ruby rifled through the papers on the table until she found an errant pen. The nib and blank sheet met, ancient inscriptions blooming with every swipe of the pen. Ruby licked her dry lips as she continued to scribble passages down. At first, Ruby wasn’t able to recall the incantation needed to send Baal back to hell. But as she continued to rewrite the passages she’d created in her youth, more and more fragments flooded back to her. She scratched out the passages that weren’t correct, proceeding to piece together the spell as best she could. She got about halfway through when her kinetic memory began to fail her. Her grip on the pen tightened as she desperately tried to recall the last passages. She shook her head as if the thought would be rattled out of recesses of her mind with the movement. No such luck, for it only brought a knot of tension to the crown of her skull.

     She threw the pen down on the table and stared at the dagger. She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly. The realization rang so true it drained the strength from her. She couldn’t do it. She couldn’t recall the passage needed to exorcise Baal. But more importantly than that, she wouldn’t be able to send Baal back even if she did get a hold of the passage. There was a wave of nausea that settled in her stomach as she imagined sending him back. Her chest tightened as images of Baal screaming in agony flickered behind her eyelids. Exorcisms were painful for demons, much like summonings. Of course, Hell itself wasn’t much better. Maybe as a demon he deserved it…but as the father of her children…as her **_lover_** …Ruby couldn’t justify it. He had finally worked his way back to her. She didn’t want to reject him, she wanted to cling to him as tight as she could…she just didn’t want him to destroy the world she loved in order to do it.

     Ruby hung her head in defeat. Upon opening her eyes, her vision blurred with excess moisture before teardrops dripped onto her barely covered thighs. She knew she was weak, and foolish, and selfish. But she simply wanted the man she loved to stay with her, why did that wish have to have such calamity attached to it? She put a hand over her mouth and wept softly, ashamed at her tears and her lack of resolve. She knew the people depending on her—Kelly most of all—would be disgusted with her helplessness. She hated the human in her, the part of her that yearned for him. Her children had taken her immortality and the iron wall around her heart. She felt more vulnerable now than when Baal had come to her in her youth, so very fragile in her grief.

     “What are you doing, doll?”

     She’d felt him before she’d heard him. She nearly doubled over as the force of her sobs increased, yet she refused to let a sound escape her lips. It was true to form that he’d come when she was upset but not when she was defying him. But she had wished he would come to her multiple times that morning…and he never ignored her desires. She raised her eyes to his, and the second his blue eyes locked onto hers, she shattered.

     He was beside her in an instant.

 

.

 

     Awareness forced itself upon Baal sooner than he’d hoped. Daylight was not his preferred time. Night leant itself to fear, and in this realm, fear was a basic requirement for him. His opened his eyes, and in the moment before he used his hand to shield them, he noticed Ruby was not beside him. He sat up quickly, intent on finding where she’d wandered off to.

     He was instantly swallowed by a wave of agony, centering in his groin. He hissed dangerously, bending forward. It felt like someone had kicked him between the legs, a dull yet somehow fierce ache spreading through his groin and lower belly. He stayed hunched over, barely moving or drawing in a breath until slowly—oh so _fucking_ slowly—the pain dissipated. Baal sat upright once more and a low groan escaped his throat, flashes of discomfort still lingering. He ran a hand through his hair and snorted out a short breath through his nose.

     Demons couldn’t mate with humans. It caused demons pain, and it could even weaken them significantly if the demon was of a lessor rank. The only ones able to do so without any repercussions were the incubi and succubae. And even then, any offspring made from those couplings were completely human. Demons could mate with each other, but rarely did. No viable offspring were ever created by a demonic union. Ruby was unique in the fact that she was somewhere in-between human and demon. She held the fertility and birthing ability of a human woman, along with the compatibility and resilience of a demon. She was so rare, so prized, and so…stunning that Baal could never resist her. Even now, when there was hardly any demon left in her, Baal’s desire for her wasn’t dampened in the slightest. He wanted Ruby just as fervently now as he had when he first saw her.

     The desire to own her, to mark her as his wouldn’t die down no matter what she did it seemed. Baal was perfectly fine with that. He wasn’t about to let Ruby go, even though the after effect of their physical intimacy was less than pleasant. He could and was more than willing to deal with it in order to have her. It was a wonderful perk of being a higher-ranking demon. Besides, he held the hope that they might be able to find a way to make their love making less uncomfortable. He couldn’t turn her into a demon…but he could try and restore her to her mixed blood state… He stood up, his back clicking as he did so. He’d cross that bridge when they came to it.  
     First thing was first. He had to find where his mate had gone. He exited the bedroom, acutely aware that the pulsating energy around the dagger he’d taken off Ruby was still in the house but in a different location. A smirk tugged at his lips. Of course she’d searched for it and found it. He nearly shook his head at his own behavior. He was enamored with every part of Ruby, even her defiance. She really was perfect, even in her imperfections. He often found himself torn between wanting her complete and utter submission and reveling in her rebellion. There weren’t many who were willing to act in such a manner with him, and it titillated him as much as it irked him.

     Baal was pulled from his musings when he heard soft sounds coming from downstairs. He belatedly realized his jacket was missing as the colder temperature of the human realm crept along his skin. He detested the cold. He ignored the fine details of the house that Ruby had taken in with interest. Baal would remain indifferent to humans at his very best. As a demon, hate was his natural air towards them. Ruby was his only exception.

     His stride quickened as the sound of his beloved weeping reached his ears. He followed the sound and paused in the doorway leading to the kitchen. He stood still for a long moment, leaning against the doorframe. He took in the objects surrounding her and watched her quietly purge her anguish. Baal’s eyes fell to the floor as he contemplated the sudden tightness in his chest. It would have been a blatant lie to say he’d never felt such emotions towards a woman. He most certainly had…many thousands of years ago. But it still took him aback that all the sentiments he _thought_ he’d shed along with his sanctity came flooding back to him full force when it came to Ruby. It hurt him to see her cry. Something that was so natural for him to want caused him pain.

       He raised his eyes to her, and despite her sorrow, she was sublime. He knew that dagger might come towards him, and he had a suspicion what the Sumerian text on that paper was for, but it didn’t stop him from speaking.

     “What are you doing, doll?” he asked. His tone questioned what she had done to make herself upset rather than to demand why she was trying to banish him back to the underworld.

     When her eyes met his, he was moving before he remembered giving himself permission to. He knelt before her, cupping her face in his hands. His thumbs brushed her tears away. He stared into her eyes, searching, imploring her to tell him what was wrong. Her sobs that had reached a crescendo when he’d entered the room began to soften. She reached out to him, her hands gently cupping his wrists as he held her face before moving to his shoulders. She fisted her hands in his shirt as she blinked more tears from her eyes. Baal leaned forward, letting his tongue trace over her cheeks. He licked salty tears away from her soft skin, enjoying the new scents enveloping her. She was rather endearing wearing nothing but his jacket, her damp hair drying in waves.

     Ruby took a deep breath, the yearning to cry still there. It died down quickly. He was there. He was there, and she was going to be all right. She nearly broke down again as she pondered the look in his eyes as he’d knelt down. She didn’t think she could possibly love him any more, but she was being proven wrong. She didn’t see resentment at her weakness nor did she see any gratification at her suffering. She saw a man upset and confused as to why the woman he loved was crying. It brought the question to the forefront of her mind yet again. He showed it to her all the time as best he could. Still… _did_ Baal actually love her? Or was it another trick? She let out a soft noise of surprise when he suddenly pressed his lips against hers.

     He drew closer to her and placed his arms loosely around her waist. Ruby’s fingers latched onto the ends of his tresses, and she let out a slow breath. His lips took her worries away, and the dull ache in Baal’s chest dissipated as Ruby slowly but surely calmed in his grasp. He moved away, fighting the urge to deepen the kiss. Ruby blinked, her eyes red but still so vibrant.

     “I’m contradicting myself again,” she said at last in response to his question. Her voice was a little ragged from her tears.

     Baal couldn’t help but chuckle softly. She’d always been quick as a whip. He gently pulled her, and Ruby willingly moved further into his embrace. She wrapped her arms around his neck, resting her chin on his broad shoulder.

     “What is it you keep thinking about?” he asked gently, burying his nose in her hair.

     She huffed slightly, “As if you don’t know…”

     “Tell me,” he urged her.

     Ruby breathed deeply, and clung to him a little tighter. She didn’t see the point of telling him something he already knew. She was well aware that he was her greatest weakness, but she wanted to relish how very intimate it felt for them to talk like this. She played with his hair for a long moment before she finally uttered, “I know what I want…but I can’t have it…”

     Baal’s dark brows rose at her response. He pulled away, only so that he could look at her. His gaze lingered on hers until Ruby’s dropped under the weight. He gently cupped her chin, urging her to look at him. Ruby met his stare reluctantly. She lost herself in those cold eyes. Baal brushed his thumb against her cheek and ventured, “And what is that you want Ruby?”

     Ruby’s brow furrowed instantly. She’d been rather blunt about her wants ever since he’d returned to her. Even when she’d been young, she’d always been honest about what she desired. Irritated at what she assumed was his mockery, she opened her mouth to speak.

   “No, I mean it…” Baal interjected. Tormenting Ruby was wonderful, but it wasn’t what he was after in that moment. He knew how to push Ruby, how to hurt her. But as her mate, he wanted to know how best to _please_ her. Ruby’s yearnings were usually appallingly easy to ascertain and enact. But since he’d come to this realm…she was so conflicted about _everything_ it seemed _._ It was getting harder to read her. Still, he cared. And he wanted her to be happy. “What do you want most?” Baal titled his head, staring into her eyes.

     Ruby’s chest tightened. His stare had always allowed her to spill her secrets before she’d even known her lips were moving. She swallowed dryly before licking her lips. He seemed so earnest. Like he really was about to move heaven and earth to fulfill her request…her vision blurred with more tears. He had always kept his promises to her. It was foolish to assume he’d change that now, yet she remained hesitant. “I want the world to stay as it is…” she whispered after a heavy pause. “Everybody has some good and some sin in them…they can go either way with a slight push…doesn’t either side get enough souls already?”

     She noticed his expression stayed neutral as she spoke, and she scooted closer to him, an entreaty for his rage not to simmer to the surface. Ruby had grown fond of various people, but she couldn’t claim to really love humanity as a whole all that much. After all, it had been the actions of a _man_ that had ruined her family. Her family had been a part of this world. They’d known and loved this world. Ruby didn’t want to loose that last remaining connection to them. She didn’t wish this realm to be consumed by darkness. It was fine just the way it was. But she knew it was asking for something that Baal would probably never give her. By asking him not to destroy the world, Ruby was asking him to give up his hate towards those who had betrayed him.

     Baal remained silent as he took in Ruby’s request. He should have known… Ruby had always been half-human, and now there was hardly any demon left in her at all. It seemed only natural that she didn’t want her home to be destroyed by his wrath. He remained silent for so long that Ruby’s eyes widened in fear. She leaned forward and kissed him chastely, about to beg him to forget her request. Baal placed another kiss on her lips before shushing her gently. He wasn’t angry at Ruby for asking. But doubt clouded his mind. He wasn’t entirely sure he wanted honor Ruby’s wish…even if he did, he didn’t think he _could_. Demons thrived on hate—revenge. If he gave that up…what was to become of him? He curled her slowly drying hair around his finger as he thought. He noticed Ruby slowly calm in his grasp, but she was clearly still nervous about his response. His lips quirked upwards in a rather defeated looking smile.

     “You don’t ask for much, do you?” he teased at last.

     Ruby sighed softly looking down. “I know have no right to ask you that,” she said. “But…that’s what I want.” She glanced back up at him, before placing her hands on his chest. “And I want you here with me…”

     Baal’s smile widened and turned a little more genuine. “I’m not going anywhere,” he promised her.

     Ruby smiled tearfully. She was happy. Despite everything she had been fighting for, not having to _feel_ alone anymore was the greatest gift he could give her. Things had changed between them, but the feelings they held for one another hadn’t. Ruby ran her hands over the soft material of his shirt. Even if he had selfish motivations, he’d already done so much for her. Through the years she’d either reaped the rewards without thought or thrown his benevolence back in his face. But she could think of one thing that could begin to repay him. She wrapped her arms around his neck once more and rested her forehead on his. There was a faint trembling in her limbs, her stomach turning in anxiousness.

     Baal stared at her confused at to what suddenly had Ruby so distraught. “What is it doll?”

     “Baal…make a deal with me,” she whispered.

     “What?” he asked taken aback. They already had a deal…one that was still very much intact despite the fate of their children. Their deaths hadn’t changed the fact that Ruby still belonged to him. That was the ultimate price for her to pay, and she had given herself to him long long ago. With her recent intent on sending him back to hell, he was bemused at her sudden desire to strike another deal with him. Deals with demons were not to something to be taken lightly… Baal furrowed his brows slowly. “We’ve got one toots,” he countered lightly.

     Ruby nodded slowly, fully understanding his suspicion. She had fulfilled her end of the bargain by giving Baal viable offspring, but murdering them before their father was summoned had never been part of the plan. He was right to be wary of her, but she wasn’t in a position to ever deceive him. He knew what she was feeling and thinking before she did more often than not. Ruby sniffed softly, shifting uncomfortably on the wooden seat.

     “I know…” she whispered, “But things have changed…I’ve changed…doesn’t that give us another chance?” She met his eyes, hope shining within them. Baal’s chest tightened once more at the silent plea playing across her features. Her lips pressed to his before she continued, her soft breaths hitting his lips as she spoke. “I’m already yours…but if you need someone with human blood to take it out on…it could be me, right?” She blinked and a few more tears escaped her lashes.

     Baal sighed and glanced down. Ruby placed her lips to his hair, breathing in the smell of him. She held him close, nearly afraid that she’d run him with the weight of her offer. Baal stared at her feet silently, noticing her toenails were painted red and how they looked cold on the tile floor. He wanted to take her feet between his hands and rub them warm. He wanted to kiss her until she couldn’t breath. He wanted to open her legs and please her with his mouth where she sat. Yet he couldn’t manage to do any of those things. He swallowed thickly instead and raised his head once more. The softness in his expression was replaced by a cynical smirk. “How very noble of you Ruby,” he cooed, “You’re trying to save humanity by offering yourself to me?”

     A pang of hurt hit Ruby’s chest at the way he shrugged off her words. She shouldn’t have expected anything less at her outlandish request, but he’d asked her what she wanted. She wanted to have him and not bring about the end of days. “I’m not noble,” she said. “I’m being selfish.” His eyes flicked to hers, curiosity glimmering in them. She shrugged her shoulders and smiled weakly. “I want all of your attention… If you start to take out revenge on other people…I might get jealous.”

     He couldn’t help but chuckle softly. Since he was beside her again, he was drowning in her. His natural desire to possess her was running rampant, and he could hardly resist it. He blew out a sigh through his nose and moved his hands to cup her cheeks.

     “You’re asking for something you’ve always had,” he said. Ruby’s gaze fell even as she clutched onto his hands. “But,” he continued, forcing her to lift his gaze to meet hers, “You know better than anyone that there’s a way to bind me only to you…” He raised his eyebrows slightly, a smile tugging at his lips.

     Ruby’s eyes widened. He kissed her then, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He savored her taste as he swallowed the small noises of pleasure she let out. He pulled away suddenly, and Ruby gasped for air.

     “You know how I feel about you… You know I’ll never leave you…” he breathed out. He pressed a few more soft kisses to her lips, tiny moans escaping Ruby as she eagerly accepted his affection. “So say it.”

     Ruby blinked slowly, her head swimming. He’d been her lover for years, he was the father of her children…but she was finally being given a choice. Her eyes roamed his face, and not for the first time, she contemplated how handsome he was. She knew down in the very marrow of her bones that she adored him with all her heart, and that nothing was ever going to change that. She loved him so much it scared her. But the thought of him leaving again frightened her even more. For so many years, she’d resented how his seduction had left her powerless against him while on the other hand craving nothing else but to be with him again. She’d already confessed it so many times, but she found it overwhelming to say the words that tasted like some kind of proposal in her mouth. Ruby stared at him, needing to know if whatever feelings he said he held for her were lies.

     “You never answered my question,” she said, “Will you make another deal with me?”

     Baal’s smile widened, and he nodded slowly. “Yes.”

     “And…if I do it…will you at least leave them alone?”

     Baal nearly tilted his head in confusion before it registered with him. She was talking about the humans she’d been spending time with recently. He thought about it for a long moment, just enough for Ruby’s heart to quicken as his arms wrapped around her waist once more. Ash Williams was a fool and not someone Baal was particularly worried about. The young man had an air of holiness about him, thought it was clear he didn’t know just how much power he possessed. Which was a good thing, because he could become a problem. The girl…well, there was enough anger in her that Baal was quite content to keep an eye on where her soul landed up.  
     “I will,” he promised. “I can’t change what I am. I _will_ condemn people while I’m with you Ruby…but I’ll let your friends choose their own fates. And I’ll leave the world the way you want it.”

     Ruby let out such a deep sigh of relief that she nearly doubled over. It was futile to expect Baal not to tempt people into sin while he remained on Earth, but that was enough for her. He could fulfill his purpose and her wish at the same time. Besides, Ruby had meant it. If he needed someone to take it out on, she would happily accept whatever punishment he threw her way. If the previous night held any indication of what was in store for Ruby, she found she didn’t mind all that much. Baal cradled her to him, her legs parting so that he could draw her closer. The gentleness of his touch left Ruby placid in his grasp. She could feel it as often as she could see it. He wasn’t very good at hiding it. The love he held for her was so tangible it left her in awe. It was harder to deceive with actions than it was with words, and Baal was good at lying. But Ruby wanted to hear it at least once, even if it was a lie.

     “Baal? Do you?” she ventured, her heart thundering in her chest.

    It wasn’t difficult for him to guess what Ruby was talking about. Didn’t she already know? Well…it took him by surprise from time to time even now. So he couldn’t really expect her to fully grasp his feelings. He gently bumped his forehead against hers and nodded. “I do,” he said softly, “As best I can…I do love you, Ruby.”  
     Ruby’s tears came quicker than she could stop them, the sincerity and warmth in his voice breaking her heart as well as making her deliriously happy. He pressed his lips to hers, and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers instantly twining in his hair.

     Baal let out a quiet rumble of pleasure. It thrummed throughout his chest, and Ruby could feel the vibrations. He couldn’t believe he’d actually said it… But he had, and it was easier to do than he’d imagined. It felt right to show her his feelings, but he decided it wasn’t bad to _tell_ her either. After all, she was his mate. Her desires were his main concern, and if she said what he needed her to… They could be together for eternity. He moved his tongue against hers more forcefully as a unique kind of pleasure crept over him at the thought of having his beloved by him forever.  
     Baal let his hands move over Ruby’s hips, until his fingertips brushed over her thighs. She involuntarily squeezed her legs around him, and a shiver ran up her spine. Baal broke the kiss to move his lips to her neck. Ruby panted, her hands clinging to his hair and his shirt as desire flooded through her. She scooted forward on the chair, moving her hips closer to him. She was thankful she’d only decided on his jacket as clothing. She bit her lip as his tongue traced a hot line up her throat. She leaned down, her breath warm as she whispered into his ear. “I love you Baal.”

     He roughly pulled her forward, nearly off of the seat entirely. Baal kissed her so hard it made her jaw ache. The pride he felt at hearing her words of adoration and smelling her rising lust for him made a wave of heat settle in his loins. He bit harshly at her lip as he broke the kiss, lust sparkling in his own eyes. The front of his trousers were tightening. He yearned Ruby to say the words, yet he wasn’t sure if he could hold off his desire for her exquisite body for much longer.

     “Ruby…” he groaned as he began to unbutton his jacket.

     Ruby quickly grasped onto his hands. She needed him to stop while she gathered herself, and interlocking their fingers helped quell the apprehension in her stomach. She was nervous, but for once, she wasn’t regretting what she was doing with Baal.  
     “Baal,” she said, looking into his cold eyes. His gaze pierced into her, but despite her nerves, she wasn’t afraid. “I’m _inviting_ you to stay bound to me, in return my soul is yours the day I die.”

     Baal hissed and furrowed his brow as the words spilled from her lips. Inviting a demon was irrevocable. Inviting a demon was forming a bond that no manner of sanctity could break. It was the closest thing to a marriage Baal was allowed. He leaned forward, a groan slipping through clenched teeth. He could feel Ruby’s hands on him, well aware of the sudden panic enveloping her. He had been summoned plenty of times, mainly by Ruby. But Baal had never been given invitation before. There was a heaviness settling inside him, like something was dragging him down before pulling him towards her. It stole the unneeded breath from his lungs, settled in his gut like a rock. There was a pounding in his skull that forced him to close his eyes. It was more unpleasant than the after effects of loving Ruby in a mortal form, but it wasn’t as painful. His presence wasn’t merging with hers. He wasn’t taking over her like a possession. But he could feels his ties to this realm solidify as his connection to Ruby deepened further than he dreamed it could be. His existence was locking together with hers.

     Ruby felt feverish as Baal hunched over. She held him as they adjusted to the bonding, an experience both emotionally pleasing but physically demanding. A faint sheen of sweat settled on Ruby’s skin as she calmed, and she noticed as Baal stilled a faint trembling ran throughout his tall form. He took a deep breath, looked up at her, and smiled brilliantly. Ruby smiled back, reaching out to cup his cheek. He turned his face so that he could kiss her palm before moving her hand away.

     “You’re already mine Ruby,” he said, “So I don’t want your soul when you’re on your deathbed. I’m not letting you die.” Ruby’s brow furrowed, and Baal smiled softly. He would have done it for her anyway, even if she hadn’t invited him to be hers. He didn’t much care how it was done, how meaningful the ritual was, or the terms that Ruby put forth. All he wanted for his mate—his beloved—to be with him and as safe from harm as she could be. Baal extended his claw and dug it into the flesh of his left palm. Ruby pulled his hand away as black blood seeped to the surface.

     “Baal, what are you doing?!”

     He met her gaze, and replied, “I can’t make you anything more than what you were…but I can give you your immortality back.” Ruby’s blue eyes widened, and Baal nearly purred at their beauty. He raised a hand to her cheek, his fingers then slipping into her hair. He gently brought her face towards his palm. “I love both sides of you Ruby,” he said, “But we’ve been happiest when you’re both human _and_ demon.”

     Ruby stared at him then at the ebony fluid in his palm. She couldn’t believe he was willing to give this to her… Obviously, as his mate Ruby belonged to him, and there was no escaping him now that she’d invited him. So what was he playing at? It dawned on Ruby then. As a demon, he wanted her soul. But as her lover, he didn’t want to have to watch her grow old and die. She pressed her lips to his fingertips as she cupped his wrist between her hands.

   “I thought I was going to die slowly,” she questioned.

     Baal looked to the side nodding slightly. He’d been so angry with her when he’d said that. But if he was being truthful…he would much rather suffer Ruby’s defiance and disobedience for the rest of time than have to face loosing her to death. “As slow as possible,” he said, “Hopefully never…if I have anything to say about it.”

       Ruby laughed softly for it seemed so typical for the meaning of his words to hardly be what she expected. But she wasn’t about to pass up the opportunity to regain her power. As a human, she had a certain amount of power over Baal. But it wasn’t what she needed to survive being with him. It would make their union easier, and at the very least, their lovemaking could be without unpleasant ramifications once more. Loosing her immortality had been her one regret when it came to her children. Besides…maybe she could still be of some use to her companions with demon blood running through her veins. She’d never be able to help them cast Baal back to hell now, but if need be, she could protect them with a ferocity like never before. After all, sending him back had never been a true wish of hers. He probably knew that from the start. She couldn’t help but smile at how he was so attuned to every need she had. Ruby opened her lips and dragged her tongue through the blood cupped in his palm. She grimaced as the bitter rotten taste hit her, but Baal stroked her hair soothingly.

     “Good girl,” he breathed out.

     Ruby took greedy gulps, draining the liquid as quickly as she could before running her tongue along his palm. She wiped her lips with the back of her hand, a wave of nausea settling over her. Baal shushed her gently when her face turned white as a sheet. Her skin was burning and slowly glowing with perspiration. He licked at her collarbones, drinking her in. Ruby blew out slow repeated breaths, fighting the urge to vomit. Baal’s blood was more powerful so the effects came on quicker and were more intense. She held onto him as dizziness caused her to close her eyes. He continued to lick, kiss, caress, and whisper her through it. Eventually, the nausea went away and the spinning in her head slowed. In fact, she began to feel better than before. She didn’t feel as fatigued. Her discomforts were quickly dissipating. She sighed deeply and smiled at him.

     “Thank you,” she whispered.

     He said nothing in response to her gratitude, instead his hands moved to her thighs. He gently peeled up the edges of the bandages she’d placed over the gashes he’d given her the night before. He carefully stripped them away to reveal perfect skin. She didn’t even have scars. Ruby moved her hands to her legs, brushing her fingers over unmarred skin. She peeled up the other bandages to find the same result. The used bandages were thrown on the table uncaringly. Ruby sighed with relief. But she stilled as she noticed Baal’s touch was still roaming over her appreciatively. His fingertips grazed over her inner thighs, and a familiar tingle settled between Ruby’s legs. The previous night had been exhausting, but there was still a lot of time to make up for.

     Ruby licked her lips and reached out to start unbuttoning his shirt. She gently ran her nails over the exposed skin of his chest, her heartbeat quickening. Baal eagerly pounced on her, slipping his tongue into her mouth. He quickly undid the buttons of his jacket, his hands brushing over Ruby’s form. She moaned as his touch briefly swept across her breasts before his jacket slid down her shoulders. She found herself divested of her clothing in one fell swoop. His jacket fell to the floor, and Ruby boldly continued to unbutton his shirt. He’d managed to keep all of his clothes on the night before, but she wanted to see him too. Finally his shirt parted, and Baal quickly shed it.

     His cock continued to harden at the blatant look of lust in Ruby’s sapphire gaze. She ran her hands down his arms, over his chest, before leaning forward to deepen their kiss. Fire burned wherever her skin met his, and she was as beautiful as a goddess to him. A goddess who was ready to be worshiped on her throne. He pushed her legs apart, licking his fingertips before touching her nether lips softly. Ruby gasped at the sudden jolt of pleasure as he traced her slit. He ghosted his fingers over her sensitive flesh, moaning appreciatively as her natural warmth and rosy hue increased. He lightly circled her pebble, encouraging it to swell and peak out from its little covering. The ache of arousal settled into Ruby’s center quickly, his tender touches coaxing her to moisten and swell. She pushed her hips towards the front of the chair, letting her head fall back.

     “That’s it,” Baal encouraged her under his breath, “Show me that pussy, baby.”  
     She opened her legs father, unashamed of exposing herself completely to him. He drank in the sight of her for a long moment. Ruby jolted slightly then laughed as his tongue suddenly dipped into her navel before his lips moved up her body. He paused at her breasts, his warm breath and soft lips traversing her skin once more. Ruby’s hands were not still in return. She carded her fingers through black tresses before letting her fingers and occasionally her nails wander over alabaster skin. She bit her bottom lip as liquid heat smoldered between her legs. Her desire for him had hardly been quenched, her desperation rapidly building once more. She moaned as Baal traced his tongue over her right nipple, teasing it to harden before taking the bud into his mouth. He sucked gently, before ever so lightly biting down with his teeth. Ruby whimpered at the gentle actions sent little shocks of pleasure to her core, her sex slickening further under his touch.

     When she was aroused enough he could smell it, Baal let a finger slip all the way inside her. Ruby cried out, fighting not to wiggle her hips. His finger felt good as he rubbed her inner walls, but just one of his fingers was nowhere near enough. She craved thickness, by either two of his long digits or more than anything his cock.  
     “Fuck,” he hissed as he moved over to her opposite breast.

     He laved her other pert nipple as he relished the heat of her channel. She was squeezing around him, trying to keep him inside. She was wet enough that little noises reached his ears when he pumped his finger. He quickly crooked his finger to find her sweet spot. He put just enough pressure there to make sure she was sopping wet and ready to receive him.

     Ruby’s hips snapped involuntarily at his ministrations, something perilously close to a whine escaping her lips. His actions were enough to drive her mad. He made that delicious fire build up again, but it wasn’t about to satisfy her. She suffered his delectable torture and buried her nose in his hair. She undulated her hips against him, her channel aching and her clit throbbing. Baal moaned at the sight, the taste, and the smell of her. She was so stunning no matter what blood ran through her veins, and he could hardly stand it. By teasing her, he was only teasing himself. His cock twitched and ached fiercely in the confines of his pants. He struggled to _not_ shove himself inside her and take her until she begged him to stop.  
     Ruby’s mind was already clouded with lust, and her body was more than ready for him. “Baal please,” she moaned softly.

     He breathed out a chuckle, a faint smile tugging at his lips. He pulled his mouth away from her bosom before removing his finger from her heat. He spread the moisture coating his finger over Ruby’s sex, coating her in her own juices. He glanced down to survey his handiwork and marveled at her puffy sopping folds. He then glanced up to find her eyes at half-mast, her mouth parted as she dragged in air, and her face flushed. She was so beautiful that Baal’s hands dove to the front of his pants, harshly undoing them and pushing them down to the middle of his thighs. He hissed as the air hit his arousal and grabbed onto Ruby’s hips.

     She eagerly followed his lead, but not before catching an eyeful of him. With Baal kneeling before her, it was easier to look at all of him. A pang of want hit her lower belly when she saw his cock. Every time she gazed at him, she thought of how perfect he was. Ruby placed her hands on his bare shoulders and slipped off the chair. A confused look crossed Baal’s face when Ruby perched herself on his thighs, his straining erection standing between them. Ruby kissed him before she wrapped her hand around his member. She didn’t miss his sharp intake of breath nor the way he tensed for a brief moment. He let out a quiet groan as Ruby pulled her lips away from his, only to look down at his turgid organ. She slowly ran her hand down the length of it, before dragging her hand back up. She reveled at the feel of him, and he wasn’t even inside her yet. His skin was so soft, and he was scorching hot. Ruby loved the feel of him in her hand, and she adored the sight of him. Ruby bit back a smile as she moved her hand back up his shaft, a clear drop of fluid beading at the tip.

     Baal groaned a little louder as Ruby’s soft but adept hands stroked him. Her pace was agonizingly slow, and she could have gripped him a little harder, but he wasn’t about to complain. He thought he might spill too soon as Ruby stroked up the shaft, the friction forcing his balls to tighten and pleasure to run up his spine. Baal nearly lost his well-worn self-control as Ruby placed the pad of her index finger on the tip of his cock. Ruby gave into a moment of boldness as she dipped her finger into his precum before bringing it to her lips. The let the tip of her tongue swipe across the pad of her finger, tasting him. She hummed softly in appreciation. Salty, but she didn’t mind that at all. The placed the tip of her finger in her mouth, withdrawing it with a soft pop.

   “You taste so good,” Ruby whispered, meeting his eyes.

     Ruby reached down again, smearing his precum all over the sensitive head. Baal swallowed so hard his adams-apple bobbed. His short nails dug into Ruby’s flawless skin as he watched her lewd display. His cock throbbed as she traced the slit before rubbing over the tip. Her loving strokes compelled his hands to wander over her curves until the smell of her arousal dominated every breath he took in. She could try and tease him all she wanted, but he didn’t even have to touch her for her to be wet and wide open. He still had complete power over her pleasure. Though given the events of that morning, Baal was a little more inclined to be gentler lover. Baal’s patience was wearing thin, however, and he raised a hand to give a sound smack to Ruby’s pert backside.

     Ruby gasped at the sudden smack, but the blow sent a shock of pleasure to her core. She bit her lip, trying not to wriggle her hips in need. She craved his thickness, though the remnants of her pride didn’t want her begging so soon. It seemed her pride could remain intact as Baal easily lifted her to hover over his erection. Ruby placed her hands on his shoulders, her fingers tangling in his hair. She licked his lips, and he happily opened his mouth for her to explore. He swallowed her sigh of pleasure as the tip of his cock traced over her wet folds.

     “Baal,” Ruby whimpered as he positioned himself at her opening. She knew she was bound to be tight around him. He was big enough to bring just the right amount of pain with his penetration, but her mind swam in anticipation of just how good he would feel inside her.

     Baal took her earlobe between his teeth, whispering, “Don’t worry, baby. I know what you need…”

     Ruby cried out as Baal’s arousal began to press into her, and her muscles trembled before they began to relax. He easily supported her weight, his penetration slow. They both reveled in joining together unhurriedly, relishing him entering her inch by inch. But Ruby thought she might orgasm by the licentious words falling from Baal’s lips alone. Baal moaned loudly as he filled her, and was torn between watching her face and watching where their bodies joined. He licked his bottom lip, her scent so strong he could practically taste her in the air. He settled his cold gaze upon her beautiful face, drinking in her expression of rapture.

     “Feel that doll?” he asked, panting lightly. If Ruby heard his words, she wasn’t in a state to answer them. He tightened his grip on her hips warningly. “You feel that head pushing you open? Spreading your cunt?”

     Ruby thought her heart might pound right out of her chest as his filthy words sent waves of pleasure to her lower belly. She could feel her inner walls slowly begin to tighten up, that exquisite tension building. “Yes,” she sobbed out, nodding her head.

     “There’s no fucking stopping it, is there?” Baal continued. Ruby shook her head in response as her mind swam. He flicked his hair back over his shoulders as best he could. It was starting to dampen with sweat, but Ruby was still clinging to it and him for dear life. He could feel her juices coating him, her supple channel gripping him sensuously. His own loins were burning as he was nearly sheathed fully within her, and he learned that he rather liked penetrating her painfully slow just as much as he did slamming into her. It was such a wonderful tease for them both. He nipped at her jawline before murmuring, “Even if you didn’t want it, if I shove my cock right up to your wet little hole, doesn’t matter if you squeeze to keep me out, I’ll eventually get in.” Unable to help himself, Baal pulled Ruby down harshly, fully sheathing himself within her. “Fuck, you’re tight…”

     A feral growl rumbled in his chest, and Ruby let out a sharp cry. She hadn’t noticed it as acutely with the slow pace, but it crashed down on her now. Baal was the perfect size for her, like he had been designed to please only her. Enough to thoroughly satisfy her while being on the razor’s edge of being too big. Usually, she relished the little slivers of pain their intimacy brought. But he’d been so demanding of her the night before that…well, she was still sore. Despite her ability to heal herself from grievous wounds, her abilities didn’t have much effect in this area of her life. The pain wasn’t something she was able to enjoy. Her brow furrowed as she battled the tenderness of her opening. Baal tightened his grip on her hips, beginning to lift her up when Ruby panicked.

     “Wait!” she called out desperately, placing her hands over his in an attempt to stop him. Her heart thundered in fear that she’d anger him, so she pressed her lips to his beseechingly. “Please wait,” she begged, pressing repeated kisses to his lips and jawline. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry…but I…it hurts…” She hesitantly met his gaze, and was relieved to find there was no anger blazing in his eyes.

     Baal had most certainly been confused and was about snarl furiously when Ruby demanded that he stop. His temper subsided, however, as soon as Ruby confessed to her discomfort. He hands moved from gripping her hips to smoothing over her back comfortingly. Ruby let out a deep breath, nearly melting against him as his hands warmed her naked flesh. She pressed herself closer to him, brushing her bosom against the smooth skin of his chest. Baal’s touch traveled from her back to her bottom, squeezing her ass and nipping the crest of her ear. Ruby flinched, and he moaned as her center involuntarily squeezed around his girth.

     “Did I work you too hard last night, doll?” he asked her softly, mirth drenching his tone.

     Ruby whimpered, beginning to ever so slightly move her hips as she adjusted. Baal’s dark chuckle went right to her center, forcing her to shift her pelvis even more as pleasure washed away her discomfort. Baal assumed that the constant undulating of Ruby’s hips was a sign she was ready and pushed his pelvis up to meet her movements. Ruby cried out at the shallow thrust. Pleasure bloomed from her center, making Ruby shiver. She clenched her eyes, a strangled moan escaping her. Baal watched her reactions ravenously, adoring every detail. He took her bottom lip between his teeth as he encouraged her to set a pace she found pleasing. Ruby’s eyes opened, and her brow furrowed delicately. The fire in his loins burned brighter at the sweet vulnerability in her crystal eyes. He kissed her briefly before pulling back with a smirk.

     “You just can’t help it, can you, baby?” he questioned, “You beg me to give your sore little pussy a reprieve, but you’re so hungry for my cock, your hips start moving on their own.” Ruby whimpered, both at how true his words were and how they made the ache in her core intensify. He smiled, a hint of cruelty crossing his face. “That’s okay Ruby,” he practically purred, “It excites me to know you can’t stop yourself.”

     He brushed his lips against hers, wrapping his arms around her a little tighter. Ruby’s arms wound around his neck, as she eagerly accepted his kiss. He held her close, tenderness seeping into his every action. He couldn’t help himself. Despite how his very nature demanded that he break her, his adoration of her swelled in his chest. He treasured Ruby above all others, and not for the first time, he hoped she could sense it. A soft noise rose from Ruby’s lips as Baal kissed her, his tongue tangling with hers. She relished the taste of him, and how secure she felt in his grasp. She ran her fingers through his tresses before smoothing her palms over his shoulders and down his chest. His skin was soft and smooth, and Ruby wanted to stay joined with him forever. She rolled her hips, and then she tentatively began to lift herself before sinking back down onto his girth. Her movement forced their kiss to end, but their warm breathes mingled together.

     Baal’s arms moved to encircle her waist, happy to let Ruby ride him. It was difficult for Ruby to get much purchase in their current position. The shallow rocking of her hips created the most delicious friction, and they both enjoyed how deeply Baal’s arousal remained inside Ruby. Ruby moaned at the constant pressure on her sweet spot due to the angle, and Baal groaned at the way Ruby’s heat rippled around him. Ruby looked into his cold eyes, and she wanted to cry once more. Their intimacy was unhurried, kind, tender even…that was what she had missed most about him. How he could make her feel loved and cherished—how he somehow managed to _make love_ to her—though that sentiment was not natural to him anymore. She adored him so much it made her heart ache. Pleasure crept along her spine before continuing to fog her mind. Ruby’s eyes fell to half-mast, a faint glow of sweat building across her skin.

     Baal nipped harshly at her bottom lip, and Ruby’s hips buckled involuntarily. The lust swirling in his eyes as Baal drank in the sight of her crept over Ruby’s skin like a physical caress. He licked across her collarbones, a soft ruble emanating in the back of his throat at the salt of her sweat. His quiet groans encouraged her near grinding against him while his own pelvis gave weak little bucks in response. He then licked across her bottom lip, one hand rising to fist in her hair. He shoved his tongue into her mouth, stealing her breath away as they rocked against each other.

     Ruby’s movements became a little more urgent as she felt that familiar tension coil tighter. The tension made that wondrous ache flair, and Ruby moaned desperately into his mouth. She quickened the rocking of her hips, instinct dictating her movements. Baal moved away suddenly, and Ruby sucked in a needy breath, though that was certainly not the first reason her head was spinning.

     “Baal,” she said, her voice barely audible as pleasure stole her words.

     He hissed in response as Ruby’s passage tightened around him. He thought he might go mad, for watching Ruby melt with pleasure was nearly too much for him to take…and yet he wanted to push her further. He wanted her utterly exhausted and satiated. He wanted the only words falling from her lips to be his name and cries for more. Unable to passively let Ruby move on her own any longer, he met her undulations with shallow thrusts, causing her chest to rise and fall more rapidly. His lips quirked at the bright yet unfocused glimmer in Ruby’s eyes.

    “You’re so beautiful Ruby,” he breathed out, and it astounded him just how genuine that sentiment was. It wasn’t easy for Baal to verbally affirm his adoration of Ruby. But his lust… he could always easily attest to that. Baal moved his right hand from Ruby’s hip to drag his dull human nails across her skin.

     The slight burn did nothing to dull Ruby’s pleasure. She hummed softly, happy to drown in his tenderness though a thrill ran up her spine at the _danger_ of him. She ran her thumb over his cheek because those words sounded like a confession of his true feelings. They warmed her and caused her eyes to moisten. She kissed him chastely, both thanking him and hoping he’d realize that she felt the same about him. However, ‘beautiful’ would not have been her choice of words…

     Passion took over once more, however, as the soft slick sounds of their intimacy reached Ruby’s ears. Tension coiled in Baal’s lower stomach, and he couldn’t help but continue to speak. His desire to divulge his true sentiments temporarily satiated, Baal let nothing but lustful musings escape his lips. He met Ruby’s gaze, happy when she found herself unable to look away. He smirked and said, “Look at you bouncing up and down on my cock…”

       Ruby let out a soft cry as his words sent a powerful pang of want to her center. Baal released his grip on her almost dry hair, running his fingers through the soft waves before cupping her cheek. He leaned back slightly before encouraging Ruby to tilt her head down. “Look baby,” he whispered, his own crave for release beginning to effect his voice, “Can you see my cock moving in and out of you?”

     Ruby looked at where their bodies joined, much like he had the previous night. She was granted with a limited view of his shaft shallowly moving within her. It really was a wondrous sight. She fuzzily recognized why he’d been so enamored with it the previous evening. The sensation and sight combined made Ruby moan desperately. The ache in her center flared, and Ruby knew she wouldn’t be able to keep from begging too much longer. Ruby then nodded her head tersely, for Baal had raised his brows demanding an answer from her. His expression softened at her silent reply, and he brought his thumb to his mouth, easily helping support her weight with his other arm. He dampened the pad of his thumb with his saliva before moving his hand to the apex of Ruby’s thighs.

     “Let me see that clit,” he hissed, craving to see Ruby fall apart once more. He wanted her pleasure just as badly as he wanted to spill inside her. He gently but rapidly swiped his thumb over her hardened nub and chuckled at Ruby’s reaction.  
     “Oh fuck,” she nearly wept, his feather light touches fanning the flames of her desire.

       Her toes curled as the stimulation of her pebble began a chain reaction. The movement of her hips became erratic, no thought behind them other than to seek out pleasure. Baal panted as she instinctually sought out what she craved. Ruby giving in to her most animalistic needs was exquisite to Baal. It made his balls begin to seize, but he desperately tried to rein back his desire.

     Yet Ruby was drawing perilously close to the precipice of release. She trembled ever so slightly in Baal’s grasp. Her every exhale was a soft moan as the tension in her core morphed into an even sweeter ache. Her clit smoldered pleasantly beneath Baal’s touch, and Ruby’s nipples peaked. She was right about to climax, but Ruby certainly hadn’t forgotten the lesson etched into her mind for years. Her pleasure belonged to him, and unless Baal wished her to, Ruby wouldn’t climax at all. She knew she couldn’t suffer through another punishment like the one he had doled her the previous night. She _needed_ the pleasure he gave her, and Ruby finally spoke. Teetering on the edge and with a tight voice, Ruby looked into cold eyes and pleaded, “Can I…?”

     Baal nearly came then and there for Ruby was so gorgeous while drowning in pleasure and begging him for more. He took his thumb away from her nub, causing Ruby to whimper desperately. She had been about to open her mouth to beg again when Baal brought his thumb to his lips, savoring the taste of her. He wetted the pad of this thumb once more, dropping his hand down to her sex and resuming his quick and maddeningly wonderful flicks of her clit. He kept his gaze locked with her own, and a soft smile laced with his usual dominant air spread across his lips.

     “Yeah baby,” he whispered, “You can…Cum for me Ruby…” His silken voice forced Ruby to pant the tension in her her center wound tighter before finally snapping.  
     Her eyes fell closed as her lips parted with a pleasured cry. Her whole framed tensed as her walls convulsed rhythmically around Baal’s girth. Ecstasy inundated her sex before spreading outwards. Her orgasm was not ripped from her this time instead it naturally swept over her, every nerve flooded with bliss. Eventually, the contractions of her passage slowly, and thankfully, so did Baal’s stimulation of her sensitive nub. Ruby’s mind fogged, and her heart thudded in his chest. She opened her eyes as the world came back to her, drinking in every detail of her lover. His eyes blazed with need, his cock felt even harder inside of her, and she couldn’t resist the urge to take his face between her hands and kiss him gently. She ran her tongue along the roof of his mouth and gently rolled her hips. His moan seemed to distill the very air around them, and Ruby’s sex ached for him once more.

     Baal could hardly kiss Ruby back. He dragged unneeded air into his lungs vigorously, though he let her tongue explore however she wished. His warm breaths met her face, and he swore nearly inaudibly. Watching her climax was so obscenely beautiful, he’d had to fight with every fiber of his being not to release so quickly. He took a long moment to gather himself as Ruby basked in the afterglow. Though the slow and steady movement of her hips didn’t help him regain control. He nipped her bottom lip, and his hands settled on her hips. He parted his lips to speak, about to goad her into thanking him for _letting_ her release, but Ruby spoke first.

     “You too,” she whispered, dragging her fingers through his tresses as her lips played with his. “Baal, I want you to cum too.”

     His eyes widened at the adoration in her voice and the distinct pang in his chest as she spoke to him in such a manner. He really couldn’t deny his beloved a damn thing. He nodded tersely, kissing her though he could hardly breathe. Ruby moaned softly as his tongue plundered her mouth. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck when Baal placed his forearms under her thighs. He lifted her, spreading her further open, until his shaft nearly slipped entirely out of her heat. Baal was considerably stronger than Ruby, so her weight in his arms wasn’t tiring in the least. But he made sure that the way he forced Ruby’s legs to part a little wider wouldn’t cause her any discomfort.

     Despite how she clung to him afraid of loosing her balance, Ruby did not experience any pain. She felt a thrill run up her spine at the demanding way in which he now handled her. Her sex burned at the idea of Baal putting her in this position simply to use her for his own pleasure. It shouldn’t have, but it made Ruby whimper under her breath. She buried her face into the crook of his neck and shoulder, breathing him in while his curls blocked out the light. She kissed his throat, entreating him to move. She craved his pleasure just as he craved hers, and amongst her hazy thoughts, she felt that was the purest form of love.

     Baal made sure his grip on Ruby was secure as he settled her thighs into the crooks of his elbows. His fingernails dug into her skin, though without his talon extended, they couldn’t do much damage. Unable to refrain any longer, he slowly lowered Ruby once more, her slick passage drawing him in. Ruby grinding on him had been the most delicious torment, but Baal needed friction. He groaned loudly as his cock was enveloped in her wet heat. He then repeated the motion, nearly slipping all the way out of her before burying himself within her again. His cock throbbed painfully at the sensation of sinking into her. It had been an exceptional kind of pleasure to _stay_ inside Ruby as she had pleased herself, but he craved being able to thrust into her. Her little moans and whimpers at his claiming fueled him on. Baal quickened his pace, though he hurriedly decided to hold Ruby stationary, and let his hips do most of the work.

     Ruby’s nails bit into his skin as she cried out in pleasure. The thickness of his shaft spreading her open made Ruby’s nub throb and her inner walls clench down around him. He filled her so thoroughly she thought she might break. Baal moaned at how tight Ruby’s passage was. She squeezed him sensuously, and he hissed as the tension in his lower belly coiled tighter. He reveled at being able to thrust his hips properly, for giving into basic animal instincts was part of his very nature. The soft slick sounds of their coupling reached his ears, and his adams-apple bobbed with a barely contained gulp. He leaned his cheek against Ruby’s and drank in the soft noises of her pleasure. His eyes fell to half-mast as he worked himself inside her.

     But he never had the patience to keep himself at a steady pace when taking Ruby. Though he’d just let her do as she pleased, she belonged to him, and it was his right to remind her of that. He gave a sudden rough surge of his hips, a quiet scream escaping Ruby at the unexpected harshness. But it caused an even more intense rush of pleasure to flood through her lower belly, and she curled her toes wishing for more. Whether he’d heard her silent request or was simply seeking his own release, Baal answered to her desires. The pumping of his hips steadily increased until Baal was ruthlessly pounding into her.

     The stench of sex permeated the air, and Ruby licked the salt off his skin. She pulled at his hair and nipped at his throat. In turn, Baal couldn’t seem to get control over his voice, and it made liquid fire burn throughout Ruby’s core. Baal couldn’t get deep enough inside her, even when he was buried to the hilt within her silken passage. Though he had Ruby in her entirety, he still wanted more. She was his, and his alone. He wanted everyone to know whom she belonged to. Like an animal, he wanted them to be able to _smell_ him on her. Like a man, he wanted to claim the woman he treasured above all others. For he did truly cherish Ruby…

     The fire in his loins burned brighter, his balls tensed preparing for his release. He could feel it bubbling up rapidly. His cock ached fiercely, but he savored the moment and the feeling. He was humiliated, but he didn’t think he’d be able to last much longer. His lips parted on a soft groan, and his dark brows knit as pleasure seared through him. Unable to resist her own instincts, Ruby clutched onto him tightly with her left arm while she let her right hand snake between their bodies. She gasped loudly as she circled her finger around her clit, the extra stimulation pushing her closer to the edge. Baal leaned his head down and lightly bit down on Ruby’s shoulder. Ruby whimpered at his warning.

     “Please,” she begged, pure need dripping in her voice.

     Baal licked where he’d just bitten, the exact same yearning clouding his mind. Ruby gratefully accepted his silent permission and continued to rub her hardened little organ. Baal could feel her passage tighten around him, and the fire in his lower belly flared dangerously. He panted as the heat and tension coiled tighter to the breaking point.

     “Fuck,” he whispered, his voice husky, “I’m gonna cum…!”

     Ruby hummed softly as his words forced a pang of arousal to hit her center. She wasn’t able to form words any longer. All she could do was _feel_. She thought she might climax without asking him for she was teetering on the edge, only her desire to see his release holding her back.

     With every hard thrust of his hips, Baal’s cock ached with pleasure so intense it nearly morphed into pain. After a few more pumps, Baal cried out as his release hit him like a kick in the gut. His balls seized and his cock throbbed, the muscles in his stomach contracting as his orgasm overtook him. He groaned loudly as he came inside Ruby, bliss enveloping him as the tension finally gave way. He panted and moaned without noticing as each twitch of his cock spilled more of his seed into Ruby’s waiting channel. A channel that he finally became aware of contracting around him in her own orgasm.

     Ruby couldn’t help it. The moment he climaxed, her own had come crashing down on her. Her walls fluttered around his arousal, adding a new sensation to heighten his pleasure. But ecstasy warmed her, as every detail of him kept forcing her walls to ripple. She loved when he became so vocal, she loved feeling his stomach tighten, and his cock pulse. She even enjoyed the warmth of his essence within her. For that was something no one else could have about him. Just as she wasn’t able to find desire with another man, he couldn’t with another woman. The pleasure both physical and mental made Ruby let out a few dry sobs.

     Baal slowed the pace of his thrusts, carefully sliding his girth within her, only to milk every last ounce of pleasure from their releases. He moaned softly as the high of his climax morphed into the afterglow. Ruby moved her hand away from her sex, lazily wrapping her right arm around his neck. Baal moved his arms from under her thighs so her weight could rest on his own thighs as it had before. They remained joined, and he circled his arms around her waist.

     Eventually, Ruby moved away from the crook of his neck and shoulder. She met his gaze, and he smiled, soft and easy. Their soft pants filled the air until Baal let out a breathless chuckle—an action that for once contained no malice. Ruby ran her fingers through his hair and kissed him. Their kiss was slow and lazy, their mouths staying open, and their tongues just barely playing with each other. Ruby’s eyes entranced him. Baal held her close, letting his hands wander over her form, and that pressure in his chest returned tenfold. He found himself beginning to like it. Ruby was his mate, and he did love her. He only needed to work on a way of telling her that without her worrying about it being a lie. He was good with words though. He’d figure it out soon.

     Ruby eventually moved away from the kiss only to rest her forehead against his. Her soft breaths hit his lips, and for a moment, Ruby thought she heard a faint purring escape his throat. “Please don’t be mad,” she asked abruptly, “I just wasn’t able to ask you this time—“

     Baal’s smiled widened slightly, and he breathed out a laugh. “I’m not,” he replied, “You were able to because I wanted you to. And unless you defy me again…” He gently nipped at her bottom lip, “I won’t make you ask me.”

     Ruby thought about informing him she’d make no promises of always obeying him but decided against it. Besides, Baal secretly held an enjoyment of her rebellion. He would have been disappointed if she had. His smile began to fade as he noticed Ruby’s expression take on a more somber note.

     “What is it doll?” he asked.

     She licked her lips and ventured, “What do we do from here?”

     She’d always had a plan. Ruby had always known what course of action to take. Whether it was seeking her book, fighting to bring forth her spawn, or even to prevent Baal from entering the mortal plain…she’d always known what goal she was striving for. She no longer felt so conflicted as she had earlier that morning, but she did feel just as lost.

    Baal instantly regained his smirk, and confidently stated, “We continue where we left off.”

     “What?” Ruby asked.

     “You wanted us to have a family. We still can. Ruby we can still have children, and I’m here now. We don’t have to worry about anything.”

     There was what seemed like a glimmer of hope in his eyes, and Ruby’s chest tightened. He had always given her everything she’d ever wanted. Even when she betrayed him, he still wanted her, and he was still willing to bring about every dream she’d ever had. A few errant tears ran down her cheeks when she blinked, but she nodded. He licked the moisture from her skin before kissing her. Their kiss was harsher, but passion and adoration shone through. He tightened his grip around her waist, and Ruby dragged her fingers through his hair.

     Baal suddenly leaned to the side, titling Ruby backwards until her back touched the tile floor. He hovered over her, refusing to let their hips separate from one another. Ruby squeaked as the cold of the tile floor but into her skin and held herself closer to him. He broke the kiss, moving his lips to her cheek.

     “Now I think we should go back to your home up here, don’t you?”

     Ruby furrowed her brow slightly. “But…I haven’t bought a house…I’ve never lived in one place too long,” she protested.

     “You’ve got that cabin don’t you?”

     Ruby’s eyes widened. Right. The cabin. It was still in her name even if it was considered abandoned.

     She bit her bottom lip. The idea of living with Baal in the cabin made her remarkably happy. She also thought it a good idea for Baal to not be around too many people. He was incredibly possessive, and Ruby interacting with others might cause a given human unnecessary harm. She tried not to think of Ash and his companions. She prayed for everybody’s sake her allies would never go back to those woods. Baal waited for the thoughts rolling around Ruby’s head to provide an answer. Eventually, Ruby met his gaze and nodded eagerly.

     “Okay,” she whispered.

     He grinned, pleased at the prospect of having his beloved all to himself in a place that held no threat. A dangerous glimmer then filled in his cold eyes, and his smile became a little more devious. “And when we get there,” he murmured, leaning down to brush his lips against hers, “You are going to tell me every single lustful daydream you’ve had about me while I’ve been gone.” Ruby instantly opened her mouth to protest, but his chuckle kept her silent. “Don’t think I don’t know, toots,” he cooed, “I know how you’d touch yourself thinking of me. But I wanna know what you imagined us doing…”

     “Baal,” Ruby said, her tone turning his name into an objection. “I’ll tell you some of them…” He laughed again and shook his head.

     “All of them Ruby,” he cooed, “I even want to hear all about the ones where you think _I’m_ the one who should be tied up and begging you…” Ruby’s face heated brilliantly, and she avoided his gaze. He brought his lips to her ears and whispered, “Maybe I’ll even let you do it…”

     Ruby’s heard thudded in her chest at the very idea, and she involuntarily squeezed around his member still within her. He hummed and kissed her cheek adoringly. Ruby leaned into his kiss though there was a flicker of fear. She didn’t think Baal would like a great many of her lustful musings, but with his history of consistently indulging her…maybe he would. She held him a little tighter, eagerly awaiting being with him as they tried for more children. She didn’t know how easy it would be a second time around. Yet she hoped that they could enjoy a few years together, before their spawn were ready to enter the human realm. She swallowed, her heart aching delightfully.

     “I love you,” she whispered, unable to hold back the words that always resided on the tip of her tongue when he was near.

     He smiled genuinely, his eyes warming ever so slightly as he gazed down on her. Baal knew exactly how to express his adoration for her.

     “I worship you Ruby,” he confessed.

     He held Ruby so tightly it nearly hurt her as she broke down into tears. His words shattered her, but she didn’t think she could have been any happier. Her mate, her lover, her _husband_ was the demon of false gods and idols… And though Baal had always easily shown and proven his love to her, it was the first time he’d ever properly said it aloud. She didn’t need the traditional phrasing. She needed exactly what had just slipped past his lips.

     She _believed_ him. He loved her, and she loved him. They were going to spend an eternity together, and they were going to have a family. They would be happy together as best they knew how. They would get it right this time.

 

. . .

 

     The trunk of the Delta slammed shut with a horrendous creak. Ash glanced at Pablo, the same doubt swirling in the younger man’s eyes. Ash busied himself with checking to make sure his gun was loaded, and that his chainsaw had plenty of gas. Pablo glanced at his own weapon before tucking his pendent into his shirt. It was obvious Ash wanted to speak, but he remained obstinately silent. Pablo glanced at Kelly, her movements quick and violent, and broke the silence at last.

     “Kell,” he sighed, “What are we doing?”

     Kelly flicked her hair back, her dark gaze curious why Pablo was questioning the obvious. “We’re going to get Ruby,” she said, her gun at waist level. A sign of her readiness for whatever was about to come.

     “That’s not what he means,” Ash interjected, his expression and tone stern. “What we want to know is, why the heck are we going after someone who’s caused nothing but problems? The way I look at it, with Ruby gone we’re in the clear.”

     Kelly’s brows furrowed as she took in Ash’s words. Before an angry retort could be hurled at the older man, Pablo interrupted. “Kelly, think about it! The book is gone. And ever since this Baal guy took Ruby…things have been quiet. Like… _really_ quiet. We haven’t seen a deadite or a sinkhole in days.”

     “Yeah? And?” Kelly prompted, her tone terse.

     “So maybe…” Pablo began to falter, knowing Kelly would not approve. “Maybe we don’t have to worry anymore.”

     “How do you figure that?” Kelly demanded.

     “Look,” Ash interrupted, “Maybe that book caused us to get in the middle of something that actually has nothing to do with us! Ruby says Bill—“

     “Baal.”

     “Whatever his name is, is the father of her kids right? She’s some half-demon, he _is_ a demon…this could just be a lover’s spat for all we know. And if that’s the case, I want to be as far away from it as possible. Like, back in Jacksonville far away.” Kelly’s lips turned into a thin line, but Ash continued. “Coming up here to get Ruby could be all Bill was trying to do. Maybe they’ll go back to hell, and leave us all alone. Win win.”

     Pablo tensed waiting for Kelly’s profanity riddled outburst, but her voice was exceedingly calm and quiet. It made Pablo swallow nervously.

     “So you want us to abandon her?”

     “Uh _yeah_ ,” Ash blurted out, “As much as I love those radar-eyes, getting away from her and her stupid book would be a blessing.”

     “But what if everything’s not fixed? What if Baal possesses Ruby? What if even more people become deadites now? This could just be the calm before the storm. We at least owe it to Ruby to try!”

     “Kell, I thought you said you couldn’t trust Ruby as far as you could throw her?” Pablo questioned lightly. Kelly sighed and leaned against the trunk of the Delta. Her gaze fell to the damp pavement of the street, and she worried her lower lip for a long moment.

     “I don’t think I’ll ever really trust Ruby,” she confessed, a fact she found painful. Kelly had truly come to appreciate Ruby’s presence in her life, one that she sorely missed now that it was gone. Kelly had no siblings, her mother had been taken from her twice, and she’d never had too many close female friends. Ruby…had helped fill a void when Kelly could only cling to the remnants of her life. And now that Ruby and her demonic lover were gone…Kelly missed and worried about her. Somehow, trust never entered the equation.

   “But…” Kelly paused, grappling with the words to explain it. “I believe her.” She glanced up at the men before her and shrugged defeated. “She was the one who came up with the plan to kill her spawn. She was the one who warned us about Baal—what he would do, how he would do it, and how we could stop it. …She _loved_ her spawn. I know it sounds crazy, but she…she cried when she put them down. She does feel things like we do…and the way she would talk about him…” Kelly shook her head. “Ruby’s made the most human mistake any woman can make. She fell for the wrong guy. I’m not about to condemn her for that.”

     Pablo’s gaze dropped as he mulled Kelly’s words. He could understand the feeling. He would always resent Ruby for letting the Necronomicon attach itself to him. He had never volunteered to be a portal for her… _children_ to enter the world. Ruby could be cold and quiet, but she had tried to help him with the premonitions plaguing him. Pablo had mused that if Ruby truly didn’t care, she would have just let him descend into madness by his hallucinations. But she hadn’t. Not really. Pablo could also empathize with just how seductive a true demon could be. When Kelly had been possessed, Pablo had thought his every wish was coming true. He still yearned for something more with Kelly, but the feelings Kelly had shown towards him…they hadn’t been hers. At least, not the more lustful sentiments. Pablo’s mind span with how damn near impossible it would be to resist a demon in its true form. Of course, Ruby had fallen for him. …And with the more human side of her slowly blooming…could they really fault her for that?

     Pablo straightened and nodded. “Alright Kell. I’m in.”

     Kelly smiled, weak but grateful.

     “Hey whoa!” Ash interjected. “I’m sorry, demon boyfriend problems or not, I refuse to stick my neck out for her. Again.”

     “But Ash, Kelly’s right,” Pablo replied. “Us hoping that everything will be fine if Baal takes Ruby…Come on, Jefe. Weren’t you the one who said, ‘if it seems to good to be true then it usually is’? We’ve gotta get Ruby so that she can use the book to send Baal back. For all we know, he could be hurting her before he goes possessing people.”

     Kelly’s chest seized at the idea. Ruby was strong and resilient, but she still didn’t want to see her get hurt. She didn’t want to loose anyone else.

     “Ash please,” Kelly stated, her tone tempered. Her words were an entreaty nonetheless. Ash set his jaw, his brows drawing together.

     “I don’t like it,” he said simply. There was a long pause as Ash considered their options. They could let things lie, see if all would return to a semblance of normality. Or they could go and get their proven ally back. Either way was riddled with risk, but a lingering sense of loyalty demanded that Ash act. Ash met Kelly’s gaze and gave a single nod of assent. Kelly’s eyes brightened for the first time in what seemed like days, and Pablo smiled widely. The corners of Ash’s lips quirked upwards despite his apprehension about what they were walking into. He could deny his two crazy kids nothing. Especially not someone they all had grown to care about.

     “Let’s go get our Ruby.”

 

 

\--Story End--


End file.
